Ripple Effect
by DegenerateStar
Summary: "Drop a pebble in the water,just a splash and it is gone. But there's half-a-hundred ripples circling on and on and on. Spreading from the center,flowing on out to the sea and there is no way of telling where the end is going to be."-James W. Foley;Follow up to Secret Admirer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's the follow up to Secret Admirer...enjoy :D**

* * *

**I. In Medias Res **

_Langley, Virginia January 26__th__ 3:41AM_

The room was quiet, she could her the empty ringing resonating within her ears as her brain interpreted the lack of external noise that surrounded her. Joss stared at her reflection in the two way mirror, her hair was disheveled traces of blood splatter decorated her dark grey t-shirt.

The only thing more distracting than her personal appearance was the numerous sensors of the polygraph machine that were attached to her body. She looked at her hand resting on the cold surface of the stainless steel table, her eyes zeroing in on the galvanometers wrapped securely around the tips of her index and ring finger.

The silence of the room was interrupted as three individuals entered, two white males, both brunette and one white female, blond.

Joss watched as the woman sat down in front of her, the two men standing on opposite sides of her, careful not to obstruct the view of whoever was watching behind the two way mirror. She watched dis-interested as the woman placed three dark brown folders on the edge of the table, before carefully selecting one.

Joss let her eyes roam over the standard 12-by-9½-inch brown file folder, the words 'Military Personnel Records Jacket United States Army' printed in bold black letters across the front.

"My names is Agent Kate Barns and I will be conducting your interrogation."

Joss let out a sarcastic laugh.

Kate pursed her lips, "Ms. Carter I hope you realize the seriousness of this situation, depending on your corporation I will recommend that you get life in prison instead of a needle in your arm."

Kate opened the personnel file "We will begin with a simple set of control questions please reposed to the questions with a simple yes or no. Are you ready to begin?"

"You detained me under false pretenses. So I really don't think my opinion matters at this point?" Joss asked deadpan as she looked the woman in the eye.

Kate gave Carter a tight lipped smile before directing her eyes to the monitor "Is your maiden name Jocelyn Marie Howard?"

"Yes."

"Where you born March 22, 1972 in Baltimore Maryland?"

"Yes."

"Was your name legally changed to Jocelyn Marie Carter in August of 1992?"

"Yes."

"Are you still currently married to Paul Michael Carter?"

"No."

"Do you identify your-self as an African-American?"

"Yes."

"Is your son's name Taylor James Carter?"

"Yes."

"Are you currently engaged in crimes against the United States of America?"

"No."

"Are you aware or in contact with persons or groups who are enemies of the United States of America?"

"No."

"Have you now or ever been in contact with a man named John Hunter Riggs?"

Joss cracked a smile as she thought to herself, '_of course he'd have a country ass middle name like Hunter.'_

"Ms. Carter answer the question. Have you now or ever been in contact with a man named John Hunter Riggs?" Kate repeated.

"No."

Kate narrowed her glanced at the readings on the machine, eying the steady lines.

"Are you aware of or have had any contact with a dead operative named Mark Snow?"

Joss clenched her jaw slightly at the mention of Snows name, "Yes."

"Was this contact in regards to a rouge CIA agent named John Reese?"

"Yes."

"Since then have you had contact with the rogue CIA agent named John Reese?"

"I really doubt I'd be here if you thought I didn't," Joss retorted as she diverted her eyes to the two way mirror.

"Please answer the question with a simple yes or no Ms. Carter?"

Joss moved her eyes back to the woman seated in front of her, "Yes."

"Do you have frequent contact with the man named John Reese?"

"Yes."

"Are you on amicable terms with the man named John Reese?"

"Yes."

"Have you willfully and knowingly compromised federal and state law for the man named John Reese?"

"Maybe," Joss replied with an unconcerned tone, intentionally agitating the interrogator

Kate smirked at Carter, '_the bitch was trying to get under her skin, two can play that game.'_

"Is your relationship with John Reese purely professional?"

Joss narrowed her eyes at the young woman, clearly seeing where her line of questioning was going.

"No."

"Are you currently engaged in a sexual relationship with John Reese?"

"You've seen his picture, you tell me?" Joss replied with a smirk.

"Answer the question Ms. Carter." Kate retorted.

"I didn't realize my sex life was relevant to your investigation." Joss stated.

"Answer the question Ms. Carter!" Kate repeated in a raised voice.

"Why? I don't see how that question affects national security or are you just fishing for your own records", Joss bit out as she looked the young woman up and down, "judging by how uptight you look I can tell you're not getting any."

"Answer the damn question Carter!" Kate replied furiously.

"Yes I am. Do I need to state for the record his size and favorite position," Joss stated flippantly, "you know just in case his dick tries to take over the country."

"Enough!" Kate yelled as she stood up slamming her hands onto the table.

"My thoughts exactly little girl," Joss glared at the young woman.

"You do realize that we can drop you in a dark hole and make you disappear." Kate threatened, "you've lost everything you ever worked for and you'll never see your son or your family again."

The room was engulfed in silence.

"One final question." Kate straightened up looking down at Jocelyn, "You're. Are you really willing to die to protect this man?"

Joss paused for a moment letting a small content smile grace her face "I think you already know the answer to that."

* * *

_New York City, January 12__th__ 6:23PM _

"Okay the black wedges or black heels?" Joss asked holding up her shoes.

Jasmine examined the outfit Joss had picked out against her wishes "Wear the heels, it will add a little more sex appeal to your dress."

Joss rolled her eyes as she slipped her heels on, "Jazz stop complaining, the dress you tried to get me to buy was way too short, John already knows I'm a female, I don't need to show him, besides I'm trying to go for conservative here it's our first date."

"You don't have to worry about that if you were any more conservative you'd be a nun" Jasmine replied as she watched Joss smooth down the invisible wrinkles in her dress.

"Okay how do I look? Do think I should change my jewelry or maybe I should put my hair up?" Joss second guessed herself as she turned around in the mirror, "maybe this dress is to short."

Jasmine stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders "Joss you look perfect and if he doesn't think so, then I'll hire his partner to break his legs for you."

Shaw would probably do it for free." Joss joked.

"We have 30 minutes before your Kevin Costner gets here, time to brush and floss before we put your makeup on." Jasmine ordered pushing Joss toward the bathroom.

"Will you stop calling him that this isn't the Bodyguard." Joss remarked.

"Anddddd… I…will always loveeeee yoouuuu" Jasmine began to belt out.

* * *

_'Bring the wide end around front, over the narrow end from right to left….. then, bring the wide end down through the knot in front and pull…damn it_,' John yanked at the crooked tie, undoing the knot for the twelfth time.

"Mr. Reese, perhaps you'd like some assistance?" Harold offered looking at his wrist watch, "if you don't hurry you'll be late picking up your date."

John let out a sigh as he walked over to Finch to let him correctly tie his tie.

"John it would do you well to relax, I'm sure whatever you have planned for Jocelyn will be wonderful," Harold offered reassuringly.

"That easy to tell I'm tense?" John asked.

"Just a little. Why are you so nervous, it's not like you haven't been on a date before?" Harold asked as he finished securing John's purple tie in a perfect Full-Winsor knot.

"It's been a long time since I've been on a date where I just get to be me," John moved to stand in front of the mirror as he buttoned up his vest, "no guns, no knives, no bad guys to stop...just me...I don't want to mess this up,"

As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, "I just...want something,to last, that won't fade away like a dream...something,...real" John softly muttered as he let his hands fall to his side.

Harold felt his heart clench at John's words before he could respond, the pattering of paws and barking echoed through the library as Artemis and Bear came barreling into common area.

"Your still here?" Shaw questioned as looked at John, taking in his outfit, as he pulled on his suit coat and jacket, "Well look who's all on his suit and tie shit."

John shook his head "You've been listening to much Justin Timberlake Shaw."

"Please,"Shaw snorted as she watched him leave "No such thing as to much JT."


	2. Chapter 2

**II. The Calm Before**

* * *

**_New York City January 12__th__ 6:58 PM _**

_…Tick…Tick…Tick_

Joss stared at the ticking clock that stood upon the mantle of her fireplace as she sat on the couch, fiddling with her fingers. She felt her eyebrow give a nervous twitch as she counted down the seconds until her date arrived.

_Why was she so nervous_ it wasn't like she hadn't been on a date before, for heaven's sake she shared bed with the man already and she was acting like it was her prom night all over again.

_Ding Dong_

Joss stood up as her door bell rung looking at her front door, taking a deep breath and smoothing down her dress before opening the door.

John straightened up standing silently as he let his eyes take in the image before him. She looked absolutely beautiful in her cobalt blue knee length dress, adorn with a simple silver necklace and a few bracelets. Her hair was down in loose curls framing her delicate face. Realizing that he was gawking, he finally opened his mouth to speak, "Joss your look amazing."

"Thank you," Joss replied as she took in John's new dark grey suit and his purple and grey patterned tie. "You look rather dashing this evening as well, let me just grab my coat and purse real quick."

Joss pulled her coat on, grabbing her purse as she closed and locked her front door following John as he linked his arm with hers and escorted her down the steps.

Joss paused mid step as they stopped next to the car parked in front of her home. She dropped her arms to her side as she looked between John and the car in astonishment "You're kidding me right!"

John smiled, "Of course not Joss, after the reaction I got to the last one, I figured I ought to step my game up."

Joss let a laugh out as her gaze traveled up and down the cars features admiring the shiny black exterior and the silver detailing along the edges "So in order to step your game up you rented a Bugatti Veyron for our date"

John gently grabbed her hand opening the passenger door as he guided her in. He grinned as she pulled her legs inside the car, putting her seat belt on as she touched the dash board, "Unfortunately Joss the rental place didn't have any on hand so I just bought one."

Joss felt her mouth drop open as he shut the door.

* * *

**_Baton Rouge, Louisiana January 12__th_**_** 7:35 PM** _

Terry turned her tea kettle on as she sat down at her kitchen table pulling her reading glasses on while she unfolded her newspaper. Just as she began pulling the newspaper apart she heard a click and felt a pressure on the back of her head.

"Hello Terry it's so lovely to see you I've see father time hasn't treated you well you old bag."

Terry held her breath as she recognized the low male voice coming from behind her. A voice that belonged to a dead man.

"Daimen"

"Oh good so you do remember me that will save us the introduction process and we can get down to business."

"What do you want?" Terry gritted out.

"Not what I want..."Daimen removed his gun from the back of her head "It's what I need."

"And what do you need?"

"Vengeance."

"Against who…me…the Agency!" Terry exclaimed "Once they find out you're alive it will only be a matter of time before the hunt you down and kill you."

"I'm counting on it but in the meantime I need your help finding someone"

"Who?"

I former operative." Damien replied.

"Why?" Terry asked.

"Because he destroyed the only thing I had to live for." Damien answered.

"What do you plan on doing once you find this operative?" Terry asked.

Damien placed his hands on her shoulders "I'm going to make him suffer."

"And what makes you think I can find this person?"

Damien smiled "Because you're the one who made him my replacement and authorized Mark Snow to retire me."

* * *

**New York City _January 12__th__ 8:18 PM_**

"So she called an ambulance and the entire school saw the whole thing?"

"Yep I kid you not, I kissed my sixth grade crush on the bleachers and our braces got tangled and the PE teacher called an ambulance, long story short I was the laughing stock for two weeks until Megan Sherman pants Brady Sinclair in the cafeteria." Joss laughed out.

John laughed as he took a sip of his wine.

"Okay your turn, what was your most embarrassing moment from school?"

"My most embarrassing moment…" John made a face as he contemplated, "Okay when I was in 10th grade I finally hit had my growth spurt and went from barely being over 5 foot to 6' 2" and as soon as I became tall and started playing basketball I went from being a dork to one of the popular kids and it went to my head…so much so that I thought I could pull off juggling two girls"

"Oh so you were a playa," Joss jokingly chastised.

"Yeah for about two and half weeks, long story short they both found out about each other and confronted me during basketball practice, one of them kneed me in the nuts and the other broke my nose."

"Damn." Joss replied shock.

"Yeah did I mention they both did taekwondo?"

Joss laughed "Well I hope they taught you a lesson John?"

"Yeah to never underestimate an angry woman" he laughed out as he watched her drink the rest of her wine.

Out the corner of his eyes he saw as a man make his way to the mic stand next the woman who was playing the grand piano off center of the dancing floor, he watched as a hand full of couples danced to the slow piano music

Throwing caution to the wine he stood up moving next to Joss's seat holding his hand out, "Would you like to dance with me Joss?"

Joss sat her wine glass down scooting her chair back giving him her hand. A soft smile gracing her face as she admired how his hand dwarfed hers in size. As he led her to the dance floor she felt like she was in high school again, feeling like the shy wallflower who got asked to dance by the prom king.

John found a spot on the dance floor that allowed him to view the entrances and exits to the restaurant. Leaving an opening for them to make a hasty escape she the need arise.

"Relax John nothing's bad is going to happen tonight." Joss giggled as she interlaced her hand with John's, resting her other hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry reflex…" John apologized shyly, as he slid his hand across her lower back pulling her closer as they swayed to the soft piano music and the live singer.

"I love this song" Joss muttered softly as she rested her cheek on his shoulder closing her eyes enjoying the subtle tinge of cologne.

_*'Somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere waiting for me my lover stands on golden sands and watches the ships that go sailing…We'll meet beyond the shore we'll kiss just as before happy we'll be beyond the sea and never again I'll go sailing….'_

If only he could make this moment last a lifetime John thought to himself as he closed his eyes and listened to Joss as she softly hummed along to the song.

* * *

**Baton Rouge Louisiana _January 12__th_**_** 9:00 PM** _

He stared at the picture of the woman, taking in the wide brown eyes, her perfectly arched eyebrows as she smiled modestly at the camera dressed in her police uniform with the American flag in the background. Snow had graciously done a full work up on the woman named Jocelyn Carter before he died, suspecting she was some kind of asset to John Reese.

Damien smiled removing his flash drive as he stood up leaving Agent Millers lap top open to the files he had just finished downloading.

"So now what?" Terry asked.

"Now I wait for the Agency to do what they do best…try to clean up their mess and draw Reese out of hiding." Daimen stretched.

"And how do you plan to pull that off?" Terry asked.

Daimen drew his gun and fired a round into Terry's head watching as her body slump forward, her face making a dull thump as it hit the table.

"Well when the Agency finds out you're dead they'll wonder why you were looking at John Reese's old files and they'll pick up were Snow left off that way I don't have to do any heavy lifting," Daimen explained out loud looking and Agent Millers dead body, "oops I guess I was supposed to tell you that first and then shoot you."

Daimen lifted his foot and knocked the old woman's body out of the chair "Oh well" He turned on his heel and casually walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**New York City_ January 12__th _10:14PM**

Joss unlocked her door pushing it open before turning around "Thanks for letting me drive your car back." she smiled as she handed John back the keys to his car as they stood on her stoop.

John smiled as he pocketed his keys "You're welcome."

"Thank you for dinner John it was the best date I have had in a very long time," Joss smiled as the wind blow a few stray stands of hair into her face.

"I'm glad…" John whispered as he reached out pushing the loose stands of her hair out of her face, the backs of his fingers lingering on her cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes. He let his sight drop to her lips, it had been four months, two weeks, and three days since they shared that heated kiss in her kitchen.

"Would it be improper of me on a first date to ask for a kiss?" the words tumbled off his tongue and out his lips in a low whisper.

Stepping closer Joss tugged on his labels, making him bend down until their lips met. She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt him thread his fingers through her hair. Gasping, as his tongue pushed past her teeth curling around her own as he deepened their kiss

When the need to breathe finally outweighed her resolve to keep their lips locked, she pulled back, slowly opening her eyes as their eyes locked again.

John removed his hands from her hair resting them on her flushed cheeks as he tried to mental burn the look on her face into his memory forever.

"Would it be improper for me to ask you in for coffee?" Joss muttered out softly.

John looked at her lips again slowly rubbing the pads of his thumbs against her cheek bones "You know it's bad to have coffee so late at night?"

Joss gripped his purple tie tugging it slightly, pulling him closer to the thresh hold of her house "Well I guess you could always have it when you wake up in the morning."

"In the morning then..." John whispered softly closing his eyes as their lips meet again as he followed her inside, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

**AN: * Beyond the Sea- Bobby Darin**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing i appreciate it**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Red Herring**

**New York City, January 13th**** 5:10 AM**

_John looked down at the familiar kitchen table in front of him. It wasn't his kitchen and it wasn't Joss's. He reached for his gun, as his hands brushed the empty space he realized he wasn't armed. He let his eyes roam around his surroundings taking note of the pooling of blood on the floor. He turned around in the kitchen trying to get a bearing on where he was, the place looked familiar._

_"Come on now you haven't forgotten what you've done, have you?"_

_John jerked his head back around, he stared in shock at the man standing before him. He watched as the blood dripped from the man's arm as he stood in front of him in blood soaked clothes._

_"Man I thought I was terrible but I only killed sixty-two women, nowhere near your body count."_

_John watched as Edward began to chuckle_

_"What will she say when she finds out you lied to her? What will she do when she finds out your nothing but a killer? You're not a good man. You can't hide behind excuses anymore, you're going to pay for the things you've done." Edward laughed as he watched John slowly back away from him._

_"Do you ever wonder about the look of complete revulsion that will grace her face when she finally realizes what you are?"_

_John felt his chest tighten as Edwards words sank in._

_"She's going to hate you forever, no one's going to shed a tear for you when you die, no one's going to miss you when you're gone. You'll be just another dead killer...like me."_

_x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_

John jerked awake his eyes snapping open, scanning the room taking in the white, silver, and blues of the bedroom realizing he wasn't in his apartment. Bringing his hands to his face he rubbed his eyes trying to forget the reoccurring nightmare that had been plaguing him since he killed Edwards.

He sighed letting his head loll to the side taking in the sleeping body lying peacefully next to him.

She was sleeping on her stomach, the bed sheet only covering her from the waist down, her face turned away from him, her hair splayed across her pillow. His listened to her soft breathing, his eyes glancing at her bedside clock, the green numbers flashing 5:18 AM. He shifted onto his side, admiring the soft flex of her muscles as breathed and the gentle contours of her back. He reached out his hand, tracing a zig-zag pattern down her back, crisscrossing the dip of her spine, until his fingers stopped at her tail bone dipping into the two cute dimples above her butt.

He smirked slipping his fingers under the bed sheet, drifting lower to her butt where he pinched one cheek slightly, eliciting a yelp from her as she shot up onto her hands and knees.

"Did…did you just pinch me."

John brought his hands the rest behind his head "Maybe..." he licked his lips watching her eyes gleam as she stared at him a smirk forming on her face. He waited on baited breath as she slowly sat up, causing the bedsheets to fall, as she sat back on her hunches, exposing her completely naked body to him.

"Really and why's that?" Joss muttered, pulling down the bedsheets from around his waist, as she slowly crawled on top of him, kissing his chest along the way until she perched herself on his lap.

"Because I can't keep my hands to myself when it comes to you." he replied, taking his hands from behind his head, grabbing her waist, before rolling her underneath him. Deciding to pick up were he left off three hours ago.

* * *

**_Langley, Virginia January 13__th__ 7:45 AM_**

"Hey Barns how was your weekend?"

"It was fine Steve I finally managed to finish remodeling my bathroom" Kate replied as she added three sugars and five creams to her coffee, swiping the wrappers into the waste bin as she made her way back to her desk.

"Yeah, I've been trying to finishing repainting our living room but my fiancé keeps changing his mind on what color he wants, I swear the staff at the Home Depot knows us by name."

Kate chuckled, "and they say only us women are picky."

"Uh oh, top suits at your desk." Steve replied as he sipped his coffee before heading off to his own desk.

Kate looked at the two men standing in front of her cubicle, they turned as she approached her desk.

"Agent Barns?" One agent gruffed out.

"Yes"

"Come with us please," they ordered, turning and heading out of her unit's office.

Kate quickly sat her coffee on her desk and followed the men out into the hallway as they headed for the elevators.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Kate inquired as they stepped into the elevators she watched as one man pressed the 6th floor button.

"You're wanted for a briefing "

"With who?" Kate asked in confusion, her supervisor worked on the 4th floor. She put her confusion aside as she followed the men out of the elevator as they walked down the hallway to a conference room. She looked around the room as she followed the agents inside, taking in the eleven other occupants. Based on their postures and air of importance, she could already single out that 6 individuals who were field agents, the others were like her, paper pushers and analyst.

Deciding not to keep standing like an outcast she took a seat at the first empty chair she could find next to the only other female in the room, judging from her ID card she worked in IT. Kate looked back noticing that the agents who escorted her up had disappeared.

They all drew there attention to the far door as a very tall intimidating looking red haired woman entered the room. Kate straightened up as she recognized immediacy the Directorate of Operations for the agency.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, I am Director Bates, I already know who you all are, so will skip the formalities and get straight to business. Please turn your attention to the overhead screen.

They all looked at the plasma monitor as an older females face popped up.

"This is Agent Terry Miller she was gate keeper for special affairs, tasked with securing medium to high value assets." Bates explained as she clicked to the next image, "She was found murdered in her home in Baton Rouge Louisiana this morning, after a swipe of her residence was conducted we were unable to determine her assailant or their motive for killing her.

"After a tech team salvaged her equipment her last entry and searches were into the records of this man." Bates clicked the slide over. "His given name is John Hunter Riggs his agency alias was John Reese, he and his partner were presumed killed in action by their handler in a botched sell of illegal data to the Chinese."

"Were presumed dead?" one of the filed agents spoke up.

"Yes his partner, is as of now, confirmed dead, but Reese is presumed alive and active in New York City." Bates clicked over to an FBI case file. "Two years ago his finger prints were run through a local precinct by following a report filed by a Detective Carter, after which he evaded police custody only to turn up on the FBI's radar under the status of a vigilante stopping petty crimes within New York."

"If we knew where he was, why haven't we taken care of him before now? "Another agent asked.

"Up until now, Reese was considered a low level priority, quite frankly, he's a disposable low level asset and poses no threat to the agency or our operations, but if he is responsible for Millers death, the Director needs to know why?"

The main objective of this mission is to tack down Reese and find out his connection to Miller's death by any means necessary. This team has been assembled to work quietly and efficiently in apprehending Reese alive. You all will be relocated to a field office in New York, once there, you will be given full access to any relevant materials and records. You have 2 hours to pack your necessities, your flight leaves BWI in 4 hours."

* * *

**New York City, January 13th**** 8:34 AM**

Joss sipped her tea as she ignored the woman sitting in front of her sporting a stupid grin.

"Soooo...," Jasmine drew out, "How was it?"

"It was fun. I had a wonderful time, the restaurant was really nice," Joss answered intentionally.

"Yeahhhh.. that's not what I was talking about and you know it." Jasmine laughed out finishing her breakfast.

"I don't know what your talking about," Joss stated innocently.

"I know your not going to leave me in the dark," Jasmine leaned forward "how was it?...and by _it,_ I mean his stroke game,... and don't try to tell me you didn't get any last night, cause your glowing."

Joss touched her cheeks self-consciously,"Am not."

"Please all the M.A.C concealer in the world couldn't hide those hickies, clearly that man put it on you last night," Jasmine grinned "...or should I say...in you, because you do have a slight wiggle in your walk today."

Joss muttered under her breath, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she had hoped that she could hide the slight soreness between her legs.

"Jasmine I love, but you talk to damn much."

"Ummhmm, and I suggest you pop some Advil if you don't want any one else to talk about _it_ either" Jasmine laughed as she ducked the balled up straw wrapper Joss tossed at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Stranger Danger**

**_New York City, January 13__th__ 7:30 AM_**

_'Stop just stop….you always have a choice, you just keep picking the wrong ones….Damien I…'_

"Passengers please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we begin our descent into JFK, the local time here in New York City is 7:30 AM and the temperature outside is 44 degrees."

Damien blinked the voice and memory away as he felt the plane jostle as it began to drop altitude.

"Shit"

He looked to his right at the woman sitting next to him as she clenched the arm rest. The woman had been high stung ever since the plane took off.

"Not a big fan of flying?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm sure I've been annoying this entire flight."

"Not at all we're all afraid of something…" Daimen fastened his seat belt "…after all we're only human."

"Yeah,…. I'm Lauren by the way, I'd shake your hand but…." she looked down at her hands and their death grip on the arm rests.

"I'm Damien. Are you headed to the city for business or pleasure?"

"Neither, I'm just going home. I live here," Lauren breathed out.

"Ohh so you're a New Yorker, must be amazing to live in such a lively city."

"Yeah it is, until the novelty wears off and you find yourself on autopilot, putting in your 9 to 5, just to be to make enough money after taxes to pay bills and maybe go see Hollywood's latest shitty blockbuster.

He chuckled "I admire your honesty."

Lauren smiled as she relaxed "…but at least the foods good."

"It's the little things, that help us forget our surroundings for a moment," Damien pointed out the window.

Lauren followed his gesture as she looked out the window just as the plane touched down. She turned back to him and smiled, he had distracted her with small talk to the point that she forget they were flying.

"Thank you." Lauren mumbled out, a slight blush on her face as she noticed how strikingly handsome he was. Sitting in his three piece gray suit, his voluminous dark brown/black hair moussed back, the touches of grey at his temples on display. His beautiful cheek bones and jaw structure, accented perfectly with the most amazing set of blue eyes she'd ever seen. Even the glasses he was wearing could do nothing to offset his model looks or his clearly muscular frame under his clothes.

Lauren cleared her throat "So how long are you in the city for?"

"Hopefully not very long, I'm just here to look up an old acquaintance of mine."

"Ohh well it's a big city. How do you expect to find them?"

"It shouldn't be too hard, he ran into some trouble with the police a few years ago, I'm going to go have a chat with the arresting officer."

"Like I said this is a very big city, pretty sure one cop isn't going to remember one person that they arrested years ago."

"From what I know she's still in contact with him but if not I'm pretty sure my face might help jog her memory." Damien stood up as they began to un-board the plane.

"Why's that?"

"I've been told we look very similar, could even pass as brothers." Damien winked at her before he made his way off the plane.

Lauren grabbed her overhead bag looking after the stranger she just met on the plane. _God, she wished she was this cop lady right now, if the other guy he was talking about, looked even half as good as he did, she'd loose her panties in a heartbeat._

* * *

**_New York City, January 13__th__ 12:10 PM_**

John let out a sigh of frustration as he sat his beer back on the table of the pub and grill he and Shaw were in.

"What is it Shaw?"

"You didn't eat any doughnuts or drank any coffee this morning."

"That's because I already ate," John replied instantly regretting his choice of words as he saw Shaw's signature devilish grin roll out.

"I bet you did," Shaw grinned wider "Was it a very hearty and filling breakfast?"

"Yes it was," John smirked deciding to humor her, "…and the bacon and eggs were good too."

"This is a robbery, everybody on the ground and no one gets hurt!"

"Showtime" John announced as they both stood up, pulling their guns out and shooting the would be robber in his both his kneecaps. Before they made their way to the exit, telling the bartender to call the police as they stepped over the groaning would be assailant, Shaw stopping to pick up his shot gun.

"Really Shaw?" John questioned as they walked out the pub as he looked at the gun she just picked up.

"Hey I need my own arsenal…we can't all just rob pre-pubescent gun smugglers like you did," Shaw threw back as she got into the car.

* * *

**_New York City, January 13__th__ 1:45 PM_**

Fusco examined her body posture, the smile on her face and the way she hummed as she did her paper work. He knew it happened, he knew his partner and Wonderboy did the dirty deed, and judging from the smile that had been on Carters face ever since this morning, Reese put in some real work.

"Can I help you with something Fusco."

Lionel leaned back and shook his head "uhhh…nope I'm good."

Okay than stop string at me Joss smiled before going back to her paper work, only for her duty phone to ring, she flipped it open and answered the call.

"Okay we're on our way." Joss stood up holstering her gun "Lets go Fusco we just caught a triple homicide."

Fusco shook his head as pulled his jacket on and watched her walk out ahead of him, although her smile was gone he could still see her happy demeanor shining through her eyes. He apologized as he bumped into a uniform as they crossed paths.

Damien exchanged apologies with the Detective as the brushed shoulders. He watched as the detectives left the prescient before turning his attention onto the desk that had the name plaque J. Carter on it.

He let his eyes roam over the meticulous desk, taking note of the organized files placed snugly at one corner of the desk, the tabs sticking out from the side showing him that they were alphabetized by last name. Everything on her desk had its place, he smiled a little as he looked at her cup holder, each side to four sided holder was labeled; blue pens, black pens, red pens, and pencils. He reached out and tilted one of her files and placed two of her pens into the pencils slot. Getting ready to leave when his eye caught sight of a picture frame next to her computer, it showed a younger version of the detective holding a baby and smiling. He felt anger rise in his chest as he wondered if Reese had a surrogate family with the woman. Snow hadn't elaborated on how 'close' close was in his report on the detective. Finishing his brief surveillance he walked out of the station swiping a few of the Detectives business cards off her desk.

As he exited the precinct he walked for three blocks before ducking into an ally, walking up to a dumpster. He flipped the lid open, shedding the upper portion of his police uniform, taking off his hat and tossing it into the dumpster next to the dead body of the cop he'd stolen the uniform from, pushing a few bags over the body and the cloths before shutting the lid and disappearing out the other exit of the alley.

* * *

**_New York City, January 13__th__ 2:00 PM_**

Kate moved into the elevator, wheeling her suitcase inside, catching sight of one of the field agents she saw earlier, he was good looking but the cocky smile he was giving her was annoying.

"So how's it feel to be out in the field instead on pushing paper work…it must suck to be an analysis?"

"Not at all, I enjoy my job, gathering information is important" Kate replied as she watched the elevator approach her floor.

"How's that? Just sounds like menial work to me"

"We all have our place, some more important than others, eventually I'll be giving the orders you…," Kate stepped out the elevator looking back at the filed agent "…or I should say the ones who come after you because by then, you'll probably be dead or burned out,…have a good evening."

* * *

**AN: So just for visual reference when you're thinking of Damien just think of Anson Mount, I saw a movie called Safe with him in it and boy did he looked yummy in his three piece suit...and in my humble opinion he and ****Caviezel look like they could be brothers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Lynchpin**

_**Jamaica Queens, New York City, January 14th 8:30AM**_

Joss and Fusco watched as the bodies of two teenage males were carted off to the morgue

"Damn gang wars, I bet you none of those kids even finished high school before they got mixed up into this life." Fusco mentioned aloud as he shook his head in pity.

"That's the way the story goes, these kids don't have anyone to look out for them so the reach out for the first person who offers them a kind word and makes them feel wanted. I think God every day that Taylor doesn't make me worry about this happening to him" Joss replied with a relieved sigh.

Fusco nodded in agreement "Speaking of your kid, when are you going to introduce him to the "new boyfriend."

Joss quirked an eyebrow "What? No nicknames today Fusco."

I was going to do some kind of Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent mash up but it's been a long day.

Joss chuckled and shook her head before turning serious "Well…I was hoping that he would be free tonight, when Taylor and I go out for Friday night dinner"

"Oh yeah today is your family fun night." Fusco made and enlightened expression

"Yeah I try to set aside as much time as possible for Taylor to let me in on his teenage life..." Joss scratched the tip of her nose "…I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend too…I just can't prove it yet."

Fusco laughed ",trust me Carter, as a former teenage boy you're going to have to wait until he tells you…but on a serious note do you think that it's a good idea, I mean given everything."

"I know but eventually he and John are going to meet and I rather it be on our terms then him finding out that I've been keeping secret boyfriend," Joss confessed.

"Well that too...but I was talking about John," Fusco cleared his throat, "...he's not exactly a social butterfly…and springing a teenage on him so soon without a game plan could end awkwardly."

Joss rolled her eyes "I've seen John interact with kids before Fusco, it won't be that bad…besides Taylor's met him before…in an _unofficial capacity_."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the whole Elias thing…so how are you going to spin his back story to your kid…'dorky investment banker by day, certifiable bad ass with tactical weapons training by night'."

"uhhh..." Joss replied "…I honestly was just going to tell him a variation of the truth and hope he doesn't ask to much about it, besides I doubt he'd believe the truth even if we told him."

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York City, January 14th 8:55AM**_

Kate had since moved away from the majority of the group, the noise of computers being setup and weaponry being distributed was breaking her had stayed up the majority of the night working on her introductory analysis of the components of John Reese.

He was a very interesting subject and she wished she was given more data but she had to make due with what the Agency provided. As she stared at the cluttered pin board covered in pictures and newspaper clippings crisscrossed by yellow and red marker.

"Someone's been busy kicking it old school."

Kate rolled her eyes as her new 'friend' from the elevator approached. "Don't you have some assault weapons to clean or a puppy to kick."

"I'm an operative not a crazy person and as for the weapons thing, I already cleaned them. I didn't introduce myself yesterday, the names…"

"Matthew Blake…age 35 born in Louisville Kentucky to Miranda Stevens, no father. Joined the United States Navy at 18 served proudly before being handpicked to join special operations, you've been with the agency for 8 years, 2 months, and 4 days as of today."

Matthew smiled "You forgot about my blood type.."

"B negative?" Kate replied drawing another red line to the question mark in center of her board.

"That looks like an interesting web you got there." Matthew critiqued as he looked at the assortment of pictures, newspaper articles and clippings of former mission briefs.

"I'm a visual person it helps me see the bigger picture."

"Tell me about it" Matthew asked as he looked at the linkages between certain events drawn in yellow and then the red question mark in the center that linked some of the outer cluster of activity.

"Well we were told that anything prior to and including his botched mission in China are irrelevant so we start when pops up back on the grid in New York City." Kate pointed to the picture of a homeless man assaulting a group of men on a subway train. "Two years ago he was picked up after getting in to a fight, his finger prints were run through the system and he pops up on our radar again. Agent Snow requested to follow up on the lead, enlisting the help of a junior agent. They then preceded to tack his movements in New York and his potential contacts. The agency received a communication from the junior agent in regards to a change of orders, from apprehend to terminate, but before the agency could respond back, the junior agent was found murdered and Agent Snow missing."

Kate then point to the picture of a male FBI agent. "After those events, Reese pops back up on the FBI's radar after an inquiry made by an agent regarding proof of domestic operations carried out by the CIA on United States soil. This same FBI agent would later come to arrest Reese, along with other hired guns in a botched bank job."

"Why didn't we intervene?"

"According to the records the situation was in the purview of another agency who already had an asset in place to eliminate Reese."

"What agency?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"One that's above our pay grade and security clearance to know about, unfortunately due to a turn of events, Reese was released from prison custody, only to turn up with Agent Snow at a secure facility, with bomb vests strapped to their persons."

"What kind of facility?"

"The kind that we don't need to know about, later it was discovered that Kara Stanton had apprehended Snow and Reese and was responsible for those events, as well as the murder of an FBI agent."

"Damn, I bet the Hoover boys were pissed about that one." Matthew whistled out.

"To their knowledge the murdered FBI agent was the victim of the retaliation of the men who hired the hitman at the bank." Kate clarified.

"So much for inter-agency cooperation."

"All the outer events are connect based on government operations to apprehend Reese..." Kate cracked her knuckles before pointing to the newspaper clipping about a vigilante hero in New York "… but there's a lot of things that don't add up…it seems to be Reese's prerogative to stay out of the agencies purview, it makes no sense that he would go out of his way to kill one of our agents, especially given this vigilante heroism he seems to have taken on."

"Maybe it was personal, Miller did hand pick him into the special operations program" Matthew justified.

"That's another inconsistency that I've discovered, given his personality type and moral tendencies, not to mention his results on the agencies performance test, he would have been better suited to handle security, extraction, and protection details for embassies and other foreign officials, instead of being a non-official operative carrying out high profile assassinations."

"Maybe someone made a staffing mistake" Matthew suggested.

"When it comes to non-official operations there's no such thing as staffing errors, the dependability of an operative to kill all potential targets; men, women and children, without hesitation is crucial. Reese never fit the profile, someone picked him for another reason…I just don't know why."

"So you don't have any leads on how to find him?"

"I never said that," Kate pointed to the red question mark in the middle of the board "…out of all this mess, one constant holds true in relation to Reese after he showed up again."

Kate picked up the photo of the black female police officer and pinned it to the center of the board. "She ran his prints, she began a de-facto hunt for a vigilante on the streets of New York, she was brought into the loop on the FBI task force due to her knowledge, and she was even saved by him. It seems that where ever she goes his always around. There's a connection of some sorts between the Detective and Reese and once we figure out what it is, we can use it to our advantage."

"I guess it's true what they say..." Matthew looked at the detective's picture "…all roads lead to Rome."

* * *

_**Midtown, New York City, January 14th 1:30PM**_

John sat in one of the spare chairs in the library in boredom as he watched Bear entertain Shaw as they both played tug of war with a rope toy. He was brought out of his musings as his phone vibrated in his pocket. After seeing the caller ID, he stood up and moved further away from Finch and Shaw so they wouldn't hear his conversation.

"Hey."

John grinned "Hey yourself."

Joss smiled at the sound of his voice "How's your day going, no new wounds I hope."

"It's been rather slow actually, just a few attempted murders." John answered back, enjoying the feeling he got from the simple act of her asking how his day was going. He wondered if normal couples called each other in the during the work day just to see how the other was doing.

"So…I was wondering…,if you weren't busy saving any damsels or crime lords, if you'd like to have dinner tonight with me…and Taylor." Joss bit her lip, worried at his reply.

John cleared his throat and nervously shifted on his feet "Is that a good idea…is it too soon…I mean, I would love to….but what do we tell him…I don't think he'll fall for investment banker, not after the situation with Elias."

Joss smiled as she heard how nervous he sounded "I figure we see we tell him bits of the truth but nothing to damaging" Joss explained trying to contain her excitement.

"Okay I can do that." John nodded in agreement s he breathed out.

"Perfect oh and wear something casual. I don't want him to think that my boyfriend lives in a suit."

John smiled at the mention of the title of 'boyfriend', she had said it once before months ago at the hospital but it still managed to make the butterfly's in his stomach act up."Okay just let me know when and where you want me to be and I'll be there"

Joss made a small giddy sound but quickly recovered when Fusco looked at her like she was crazy, "Okay I'll text you everything later."

"Okay."

Joss straighten up in her desk chair "oh and don't bring any firearms with you…"

"Yes dear," John rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me...Pooh-bear." Joss grinned out and hung up.

John stared at his phone before grinning at the ridiculous petname he just earned. Shoving the phone back in his pocket he turned around, the grin instantly falling from his face as he saw Harold and Shaw staring at him.

Harold was trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile behind a cup of tea and Shaw didn't even try to hide hers, as she sat crossed legged on the floor with a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland pale in comparison.

"….Pooh-bear?" Shaw repeated as she busted out laughing.

* * *

_**Brooklyn, New York City, January 14th 3:48PM**_

"Okay, bye Mom" Taylor hung up his phone as he turned his attention back on Maya as they walked down the street.

"So what did your Mom want" Maya asked as she ate her ice cream bar.

Taylor shook his head shoving his hands into his pocket "You are literally the only person I know who can eat ice cream when it's freezing outside."

"What can I say am a walking contradiction"

"That's for sure," Taylor agreed under his breath.

"So what your Mom want?"

"She wanted me to know that we'd be having a new addition to our family dinner night tonight."

"New edition?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah she wants me to meet her new boyfriend," Taylor muttered unimpressed.

"Do try to contain your excitement Taylor, you should be happy for your Mom." Maya laughed out punching him playfully in the arm.

"I am it's just she always goes out on dates with boring guys who never last very long and I worry about her meeting the wrong guy," Taylor justified.

"Well you could always be an asshole and make his life a living hell until he breaks up with her." Maya offered.

"No…" Taylor shook his head "If my Mom likes him then I will have to like him she deserves to be happy with whoever she chooses…even if they are boring."

"Awwwe look at my best friend, worried about his mommy, that's so sweet of you, you're such a little mama's boy" Maya made baby noises as she pinched his cheek.

"Maya knock it off" Taylor shrugged her off as they continued to walk home.

"Oh lighten up Taylor who knows you might end up liking the guy, he could turn out to be pretty cool or something."

* * *

**AN: next chapter look forward to some family dinner time followed by some ease droppers and an unwanted attention by the FBI..Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them all.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Alphabet Soup**

**Manhattan, New York, January 14****th**** 4:49PM**

"Did you need any help sir?"

"Oh no, I'm fine I just thought I heard something dragging under my car but I think it was just a piece of trash."

"Yeah I hate when that happens. Have a good day" Damien nodded politely as he opened the door to the car parked next to the detective's car. He tossed his bag of groceries into the passenger seat before he buckled up and backed out of the store parking lot.

Watching through his rear view mirror as the operative who just placed a tracking beacon under the Detectives car hurried back to the black SUV at the far end of the parking lot. Unfortunately for him the agency was playing it close to the chest and hadn't revealed their presence. If they had, Reese would have been out in the open, watching his woman like a sentry.

He pulled on a pair of gloves and reached between the driver's seat, pulling out a sealed envelope.

"I guess it's time to add another player to the game." Damien smiled as he turned onto 7th Ave and Varick Street heading south towards Federal Plaza.

* * *

**Midtown, New York, January 14****th**** 4:25PM**

Vivian stared as the dead body was lifted out of the dumpster and placed in front of the medical examiner. Although she knew the likely cause of death she didn't need the ME giving her shit for jumping to conclusions, "Dr. Cooper can you tell me the cause of death?"

Susan looked over her shoulder at the two Detectives standing behind her. "Once I've done the autopsy, you'll be the first to know."

"Really? You're going to give us your by the book crap. The mans neck is twisted around!" Scott shouted at the examiner glaring angrily.

Susan pursed her lips in frustration, deciding that the tension and anger in the air was a result of the identity of the victim. "It's possible but despite what you see in the movies Detective, it requires a lot of skill and force to kill someone by damaging the spine."

Susan gestured for her assistant to tilt the body to expose the mans back, showing the bloody wound behind the man's neck, "But sometimes it's just easier to use other means to damage the spinal cord. So as I said before, once I conclude my autopsy I will let you know Officer Reynolds cause of death."

"Dr. Cooper from a theoretical standpoint who would our suspect be?" Vivian asked trying to defuse the situation.

Susan sighed "Given Officer Reynolds height and weight, I can say that from the lack of defensive abrasions that your suspect will be physically fit, close to 5 foot 11 inches or above, and has more than likely has done this before."

Vivian raised her eyebrow "How do you know that they've done this before."

Susan stood up remove her gloves as her assistant began prepping the body for transport "The lack of hesitation marks at the base of the skull and the clean dislocation of vertebrae."

Vivian nodded as she watched Cooper walk away before she turned to look at her partner "Richards learn some manners."

"Sorry Brooks, it's just he's one of our own and she's acting like it's no big deal."

Vivian shook her head "She's just doing her job. Now let's do ours."

* * *

**Manhattan, New York, January 14****th**** 4:59PM**

"Red meat, pork chops, chicken or fish?" Joss looked over the meat selections of the grocery store as she held her phone to her ear.

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"No, but I don't know if he has a preference for a certain type of meat." Joss sighed as she picked up a pack of chicken breast.

"What did he order when you guys went out to dinner?"

"Salmon...something fancy sounding?"

"Okay then no fish…chicken's to plain and pork chops need to be grilled," Jasmine smiled "…and we all know what happened the last time you touched a grill."

"It was one time and the gas was turned up to high, it wasn't that serious" Joss huffed out.

"Tell that to Paul's singed eyebrow. I still don't think it's grown all the way back yet."

"So steak it is." Joss ignored Jasmine as she picked up two packages of steak.

"Okay now for the vegetables; broccoli, green beans, corn or steamed mixed veggies?" Joss asked as she moved into the frozen foods section.

"Uhhh…broccoli is always good, but make sure you get a fresh stock not that dehydrated frozen crap."

Joss nodded as she maneuvered her cart back towards the fresh produce "Should I sauté it…isn't there some rule about eating garlic and being on a date."

"I'm sorry Joss, I thought you we're going to feed this man, not keep his breath fresh? What else are you going to serve?"

Joss rolled her eyes "Mashed baby red potatoes"

"Okay so we have steak with a side of broccoli and mashed potatoes. What else is missing?"

"Dessert." Joss answered as she stopped in the baking aisle.

"Should I make a whole cake or cupcakes."

"Cupcakes! You know those triple chocolate ones you always make for Thanksgiving…plus it will be easier for me…for you….to send him home with cupcakes."

Joss rolled her eyes grinning "Don't worry I'll save you some cupcakes."

"Thank you…"

* * *

**Manhattan, New York, January 14****th**** 4:30PM**

Kate stood back and watched as the head coordinator gave orders for the operatives in the field.

"This is Tac 2, the subject has left the grocery store and the beacon has been attached to her car. Do we follow her?"

"Negative Tac 2, the subject is familiar with surveillance, she's made our boys before. Just pack up shop and report back." Duvall replied.

Duvall switched over to the other line "Tac 1, the subject is on her way home. What is the condition of your zone?"

"This is Tac 1. The zone is green. No sign of the target. Only the subject's teenage son, the dog and an adolescent African American female, looks like a friend of the son."

"Understood. Hold your positions. No one moves until I give the order our target is to be considered armed, dangerous and highly efficient."

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York, January 14****th**** 5:49PM**

"The limit of five x squared minus eight x minus 13 over x squared minus 5, as x approaches 3 is equal to…..I don't care because I'll never need this"

Taylor laughed "Are you going to tell Mr. Lucas that during 3rd period?"

"I wish I could but the last thing I need is another referral or suspension. I'll just let him continue thinking I'm a lazy teenage degenerate." Maya replied shutting her math textbook and stretching.

Taylor shook his head "You're probably right, they might just kick you out of school especially after that fight you started with Ben Mills"

"I didn't start that fight but I sure in the hell finished that shit…fucking punk bitch tried to put his hand up my skirt" Maya grumbled.

Taylor gripped his pencil tighter. "You're lucky the cameras caught what happened if not I'm pretty sure you would have gotten in trouble with the police for assault or something."

"They tried too, his Dad tried to blame me saying I elicited the behavior with my attire,…blah, blah, blah…"

"What? That's stupid you were wearing your school uniform." Taylor scrunched his face in confusion.

Maya snorted and laughed "Don't get me started on another state of affairs rant, because you know I won't stop…besides all I have to do is a 100 hours of community service."

"Doesn't seem fair" Taylor rebuffed.

"It's over. I ain't sweating it, I'll be done with that damn school in a year then I'm getting the fuck up out of this city."

Taylor gave a forced smile "What do you have to do for the community service"

"It was up to me, so I signed up with that community group that goes around doing all that cleaning stuff, getting rid of graffiti and picking up trash and stuff."

"Really_ you're_ going to go around cleaning stuff up?" Taylor replied fringing shock.

"Hey, it was either clean up a bunch of crap or babysit a bunch of dysfunctional ass kids at the community center and I hate kids, they annoy the shit out of me." Maya rebuffed as she laid on the floor and started to pet Artemis.

"I know you're not cussing in my house young lady?"

Taylor laughed as Artemis leaped over Maya and darted to the front door as his Mom shuffled in with groceries.

"Artemis calm down none of this is for you." Joss chastised as she lifted the grocery bags higher.

Taylor stood up and grabbed the grocery bags "Mom I got them"

"Sorry Ms. Carter." Maya forced out as she stood up and moved in for a hug.

"Mmmhmm, I'll let it slide this time." Joss reached out and embraced her before standing back and look her over "Well look at you, wearing makeup. How are you and your foster family working out?"

Maya smiled "Thanks Ms. Carter, still trying to figure out the whole eyeliner thing without poking myself in the eye but the Wilkerson's are nice, better than my last foster parents."

"That's good to hear I'm glade." Joss smiled softly "Did you want to stay for dinner?"

"Love to but I can't, Mary and Doug need help setting up the spare bedroom for the new foster kid they're taking in."

"Oh that's nice to hear." Joss replied as they moved into the kitchen.

"Yeah I guess …soooo Ms. Carter I hear you have a new boo-thang" Maya grinned as Taylor shoved her arm as he put the groceries away.

Joss rolled her eyes and chuckled as she began taking out her cooking ware "Is that what you kids say these days."

"Among other thing, remind me to install urban dictionary on your phone."

* * *

**Manhattan, New York, January 14****th**** 6:55PM**

Susan watched silently as Detective Brooks and her partner talked to her assistant about the evidence they found in the Officers throat. As she finished washing her hands she glanced back at the body, then back up, watching as the Detectives headed out to continue their investigation.

Once she was sure they were gone she pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. "Hey it's me….no I'm not canceling dinner but you might have too….look I'm not supposed to be contacting you but I….I just finished autopsying of an Officer Blake Reynolds, he was found in a dumpster not far from your precinct and he had Detective Carter's contact card stuffed in his mouth."

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York, January 14****th**** 7:28PM**

Joss pushed a stray stain of hair behind her ear as she looked her outfit over in the mirror. Taking in her dark blue skinny jeans and her white long sleeve chiffon top and her flat black boots.

"What do you think Artemis?" she asked the ball of fluff that was too preoccupied with her squeak toy.

_'Ding-Dong'_

Joss smiled as she looked at her watch 7:30PM, "Right on time," she muttered to herself as Artemis took off running and barking towards the door.

"Taylor hurry up and come down stairs!" Joss yelled as she made her way down the stairs.

John smiled as he heard Artemis barking through the door

"Hey John, come in." Joss smiled, taking in his navy blue polo, blue jeans and leather jacket as she moved to the side.

John nodded as he moved further inside her house chuckling as Artemis circled around his legs sniffing at his feet before she began to whine.

"Sorry Artemis no Bear today." He uttered reaching out and scratching behind her ear.

Joss moved in and wrapped her arms around his waist pecking him the lips lightly "Are you ready for this?"

John returned her kiss "As I'll ever be. What am I supposed to say?"

Joss grinned lowering her voice and faking a British accent "Start with my name is Warren. John, Warren."

John smiled at her sarcasm "Should I tell him how I like my Martinis too?"

"Just relax, besides once he sees who you are, I'm going to be the coolest Mom ever," Joss smiled separating herself from him "Taylor come down stairs please. There's someone I want you to meet"

John looked at her in confusion, listening as footsteps coming down the stairs, before he could question her comment he heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned around and looked at Taylor staring at him with a shocked expression.

"No way Mom, you're dating the badass who saved me!"

* * *

**Manhattan, New York, January 14****th**** 7:00PM**

"Shit!" Fusco exclaimed as he hung up with Susan, before quickly dialing Harold.

"Yes Detective" Harold answered.

"Glasses I think we have a situation. I need you to look into anything you can find on an Officer Blake Reynolds."

"May I ask why Detective?"

"He was found dead and dumped in a dumpster with Carter's contact card stuffed down his throat."

"Oh my," Finch quickly shuffled around Bear and headed for his desk, "Does Detective Carter know?"

"Not yet but Brooks is a Bloodhound, so I'm sure she's going to be contacting Carter in some capacity about it."

"Should we inform Mr. Reese of what's going on?"

Fusco hesitated, "Lets' find out what's going on first. Reese has been on edge since the stalker. The last thing I want is Wonderboy absconding with my partner and locking her away in some safe house."

"Indeed." Finch replied.

Fusco sighed as he rubbed his eyes "But to be on the safe side I'd let Tinkerbell know what's going on, just in case shit hits the fan."

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York, January 14****th**** 8:45PM**

"So what do you do for a living John?" Taylor asked as they sat at the table, both he and John were on their second plate.

John glanced at Joss sipping his wine "Currently I'm a financial banker."

Taylor looked at him in confusion "Financial banker?...So you just perform armed tactical rescues in your free time?"

John smiled as he heard Joss choke on her wine at Taylors comment.

"I use to be in the military. When I found out what happen to you, I told your Mother I'd help her."

Taylor nodded trying to forget his kidnapping "What branch?"

"Army"

"Were you Special Forces or something. Because when you saved me, you rolled in like you were Rambo."

"Yes I was. But enough about me, I see you've changed since we last met." John changed the subject focusing in on his new cut hair and slightly more muscular structure.

Taylor rubbed his head "Yeah, started weight lifting and my Dad's teaching me how to fight."

"Really, what fighting style?" John raised his eyebrow. When he first met Joss he had done an initial background check into her life. He knew that she was divorced and that she had full custody of Taylor, but considering she always left him with her Mother instead of his Father, he'd assumed that she didn't trust the man. He made a mental note to dig into Paul Carter when he had some free time.

"We'll my Mom only agreed to boxing…"

Joss rolled her eyes "Exactly boxing is plenty of dangerous. I don't need your Dad or his Jarhead buddies teaching you Jujitsu or Krav Maga."

John smiled behind his glass at the tiff between Mother and Son.

"What about you John?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What kind of fighting styles did they teach you when you were in the Army?"

"The kind that keep you alive" John relied.

Taylor smiled "Could you teach me?"

John let out a small laugh which turned into a nervous smirk as he saw the look Joss was giving him as she causally sipped her wine.

"Uhhhhhh…so Joss what's for dessert?" John asked timidly.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York, Federal Plaza, January 14****th**** 8:35PM**

"How'd we end up with this lead?" Moss ordered the technician as he looked over the contact card and newspaper article in the evidence bags.

"It showed up at the front desk the receptionist didn't get a good look at the man who delivered it. There were no finger prints or fibers on either piece of the evidence."

Moss stared at the newspaper article 'FBI agent found shot and killed in overturned vehicle. No leads.' He then turned his attention to the other evidence bag that held the contact card for Detective Jocelyn Carter with the words "She knows the truth" scrawled on the back.

Moss frowned he always hated Donnelly's need to include the Detective in their affairs, he was equally pissed when Donnelly kicked him out of the loop during Riker's. He didn't know what Donnelly saw in the Detective, to trust her so much. To him it seemed like she was always plotting whenever they showed up to discuss the man in the suit, it seemed like she was subtly interrogating them for information before she added her viewpoint.

Moss stormed out of the lab as he returned to his office deciding it was time to ask Detective Carter some questions.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York, January 14****th**** 8:00pm**

"Hey Barns you have a package." Matthew muttered as he dropped the package on the desk.

Matthew raised his eyebrow as he watched Kate open the package to revel an overstuffed military file "Looking into Reese's military history?"

"No." Kate replied opening the folder as she began to scan the Warrant Officers file.

"What's her file going to tell you that Reese's wont?"

"I requested both of their files but for some odd reason John Riggs military file is missing."

"I'm surprised you're here and not out with the tactical team ready to apprehend Reese. Have they brought him in yet?"

"No not yet I think Duvall is waiting for him to finish his visit. Doesn't make any sense why he's there to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked half paying attention.

"You never form personal attachments while you're active, it'll just get the people you care about killed or worst."

Kate looked at the head shot she had of Reese's, from his imprisonment at Rikers by the FBI "Maybe he's just tired of being alone. Tired of the lifestyle."

Matthew snorted "Then why sign up to be in this line of work."

Kate looked over her shoulder at Matthew "How long do you plan on staying with the agency in your current capacity? 10, 15, 20 years."

"I don't know. Why? Matthew asked confused.

I may not be a field agent but I'm sure you guys have retirement plans that don't involve bullets and unmarked graves.

Kate stared at his photo "It's one thing to live in isolation for a set period of time, it's something else when that measurable term becomes indefinite."

After a while you lose focus, you become complacent and predictable. You think that it's over and then someone shows up to remind you that it's not." Kate narrowed her eyes as she stared harder at John's photo.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York, January 14****th**** 9:02PM**

"Congratulations solider you survived." Joss retorted as she wrapped her arms around his waist as they stood in the kitchen.

John looked down the hallway where Taylor had scurried off to finish his homework after telling him it was nice meeting him. "Survived yes. But does he approve of me dating his mother is the real question?"

"Trust me if he didn't you'd know already." Joss replied snaking her arms around his shoulders.

John smiled as he pulled her closer "Thank you for dinner Joss."

"You're welcome, maybe next time you can invite me over to your place and cook me dinner."

John smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I'd love to have you for dinner."

Joss laughed at his innuendo and pulled him closer only to be interrupted as her phone rang.

Joss sighed as she pulled her cellphone from her packet, seeing that it was her partner "What is it Fusco?"

John watched in concern as he felt her stiffen and pull out of his embrace.

"What!... when….. okay I'll tell him." Joss replied slightly panicked.

"John you need to go."

John straightened up before he could ask why, they heard a heavy knock at the door followed by a female and then male voice.

"NYPD!"

"FBI!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the hiatus...FBI, NYPD, CIA John and Joss cant get a break.**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Stoking the Fire**

**Manhattan, New York, January 15****th**** 9:45AM**

Joss sat at her desk watching the steam slowly rise from her coffee mug her thoughts drifting to the uninvited guests who had visited her home last night.

_x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_

_"NYPD!, FBI!"_

_John stiffened as he heard the visitors identify themselves. The dread he felt when Donnelly had apprehended them, started to seep into his conscious. Bringing back to the surface all his fears and apprehensions about their advancing relationship. His mind retracing his steps, analyzing his every move and realizing that he had become too complacent and unguarded. _

_"John you need to go. Joss replied quietly and quickly as she headed to the door only to feel a hand encircle her bicep._

_"No"_

_Joss stared at him confused only for her irritation to break the surface as she saw the stubborn look in his eyes that said, he wasn't going anywhere. "John it's a fellow cop and a federal agent they aren't going to hurt me."_

_"And if they're not." John replied as he let her arm go._

_Joss frowned as she thought of the possibility that the people at her door were imposters. Hearing them knock again she decided now wasn't the time for a debate "Stay quiet and out of sight"_

_John watched her walk towards the door before he fell back into the kitchen grabbing a steak knife from the counter, readying himself for when he needed to intervene._

_Joss opened her door staring with a confused look on her face as she immediately recognized two out of the three people at her door._

_"Ms. Carter I'd like to have a word w…." Vivian began before she was cut off by the brooding G-man beside her._

_"Detective Carter I have some question for you" Moss dictated as he stepped forward._

_Joss clenched her jaw as Moss stepped half way into her home without being invited. Deciding it was best to not cause a fuss she stepped aside "Detective Brooks. Agent Moss. Please come in." _

_As soon as she closed the door she moved them towards the sitting room and gesturing for them to sit down._

_"Given what time it is, I have to assume this is an urgent matter." Joss stated she sat down watching as Moss choice to stand in the corner by her fire place as Brooks and her partner sat on her love seat._

_"Yes it is." Vivian began to explain. Glaring at Moss daring him to interrupt her again. "Do you know an Officer Blake Reynolds?"_

_Joss thought about it before shaking her head "No I don't. Should I?"_

_Vivian monitored her response before continuing "Can you account for your whereabouts on January 13th between 12:30 PM and 2:00 PM"_

_"On duty.." Joss sat forward "Why?"_

_Vivian continued ignoring her question "Can anyone vouch for your whereabouts."_

_Joss narrowed her eyes as brooks ignored her question. "Yes my partner and about 9 different uniforms and 12 crime scene technicians. Again why do I need an alibi?"_

_Vivian stared at her "Officer Reynolds was found murdered, stripped of his uniform and stuffed in a trash can a few blocks from your precinct." _

_Joss sat back slightly confused "That's tragic, but what's that have to do with me?"_

_Brooks continued to gauge her response. "The medical examiner found your contact card stuffed in his mouth."_

_Joss felt the wheels turning in her head. "That's…odd. I've never met him before I don't know why he would have my card on in his possession."_

_"My thoughts exactly. Do you have any open cases or cons holding a grudge? Perhaps someone could be sending you a message."_

_"I'm a homicide detective. I always have pissed off people threatening me." Joss stated like it was an already know fact._

_"I understand." Vivian nodded, she had had her fair share of psychos tell her they were going to kill her and everyone she loved to try and intimidate her into dropping charges. "…but does anyone stand out particularly. I know recently you had an incident involving the crime boss Elias."_

_Joss clenched her teeth rubbing her forehead knowing that John was listening and she had never told her friends about Elias's intimidation stunt. "Yes but he never directly threaten me. He sent me flowers."_

_Richards snorted "Flowers? You sure he doesn't have a crush on you?"_

_Joss smirked "Last time I checked you don't send a funeral arrangement to somebody your fond of."_

_"Are you finished chatting Detective?" Moss was getting inpatient with the Detectives line of questioning._

_Brooks looked at the impatient suit standing in front of the fireplace. As much as she would have loved to sock the rude son of a bitch in the face she decided against it. As she stood up she pulled out her own contact card. "In fact I am Agent Grass." _

_"Moss." He corrected sharply_

_"Right." Vivian replied turning back to Carter. "If you think of anything else or if you stumble upon anything please give me a call. In the meantime I'll let you know if any other developments in the case present themselves."_

_"Thank you." Joss stood up taking Brooks card and shaking her hand before following them to the door and seeing them out. As she closed the door and turn back around she caught the almost smug look on Moss's face._

_"I'm not going to waste any time all I want to know is where he is?" Moss demanded scrutinizing her._

_"Where who is?" Joss asked confused._

_"The man in the suit." Moss demanded._

_"How should I know? It's not my case anymore. I thought the FBI was handling it." Joss announced._

_"I doubt that," Moss snorted._

_Joss crossed her arms "Why's that Agent Moss."_

_"I've been following arrest reports around the city it seems that he's still around. Assaulting people." Moss began "In about 74% of your non-violent cases, the suspect reported that a man in suit was involved somehow leading to their arrests. Some of the reports now even indicate he might have a female partner."_

_"That's news to me I haven't been keeping track of whether or not he's still active in the city." Joss recited._

_Moss looked at her, he knew she was hiding something and her baby face and doe eyes weren't going to fool him like they did Donnelly "We got a tip at the office."_

_Joss raised an eyebrow, controlling her emotions "Oh, from who and about what?"_

_"Anonymous" Moss replied moving closer to her, trying to intimidate her with his height. "It hinted that you know who murdered Donnelly."_

_"I don't know who your source is Moss but you might want to do a fact check on them before you start slinging mud." Joss retorted as her mind drifted back to the accident that claimed Donnelly's life. She hadn't been conscious when it happened but she knew that Kara Stanton had murdered him. And to her knowledge only John, Harold, Fusco, and herself knew who the real culprit was. Making it rather alarming that someone else knew their secrets. _

_Moss took the faded look in her eyes as a sign of guilt. "I've gone through your background Carter. On paper you look clean but I know your hiding something. I can only think of two reasons someone like you would be protecting a man like this."_

_Joss narrowed her eyes "And what are those reasons?"_

_"Either he's threating you and your family or…" Moss smirked as he looked her up and down "…You're lying on your back for him."_

_"Get out!" Joss snapped as Moss's crude comment. _

_"Touch a nerve?" Moss mocked._

_"You barge into my home and start laying down baseless accusations you damn right you're touching a nerve." Joss glared as she marched towards her front door yanking it open "Now get out."_

_Moss made his way toward the door stopping at the thresh hole, turning to look at her. "You have had my former partner fooled Detective but not me. I am going to solve this case even if I have to turn your life upside down to do it."_

_Moss backed out of her door way. "Fair waring Detective the man you're protecting is a parasite. He'll take and take from you till nothings left and when you need him the most he'll be nowhere in sight."_

_Joss glared as she watched him walk down her stoop, sighing after she shut the door. She slowly made her way back to the kitchen the uncontrollable urge to ask John to hug her peaking its head out. Sadness washed over her as she realized he had left and she was alone._

_She quietly went back to cleaning the kitchen up. _

_…..and when you need him the most he'll be nowhere in sight._

_She scrubbed the already clean plate harder as she tried to block out Moss's words. Knowing that he was wrong. John would always be there for her? She paused as she realized her last thought sounded more like a question instead of a statement._

_x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_

"Hey…hey"

Joss blinked coming out of her thoughts. To see Fusco's face and hand entirely too close to her face. She leaned back for space. "To close partner."

"Sorry but you were spaced out. You okay?" Fusco asked concerned.

"I'm sure you already know about last night?" Joss asked

"Didn't know the Feds were going to show up but I did know about Brooks and her investigation. Sue said that Reynolds had your contact card stuffed in his mouth. So I heard she thinks it might be Elias trying to make you squirm."

"Yeah but I told her that he wasn't a problem for me anymore." Joss replied moving her coffee cup out the way getting ready to crack open some of her files.

"What did Wonderboy have to say about it?" Fusco asked.

"Not much." Joss replied trying to hide the fact that she was both sad and pissed off that John was ducking her. She had tried to talk to him last night but he ignored all three of her calls. She had even tried four more times to call him in the morning with the same result. Harold had called her earlier to assure her they were looking into the matter and for her not to worry.

"Yeah I figured as much beside I don't think Elias is that stupid to try and come at you again." Fusco sipped his coffee. "Cause I'm pretty sure your boy would break into his prison just to beat the hell out of him to prove a point if he was behind this. Fusco finished his coffee. "The last thing I need is Wonderboy backlogging the morgue with dead henchmen for Sue to sort through."

Joss looked up at Fusco catching the name "Sue? Since when did you start calling the medical examiner you can't stand by a nickname?"

Fusco cleared his throat at the inquiry. Not ready to reveal he was dating Susan yet. "Ughhhh… I got to go to the head."

Joss laughed as he walked off ignoring her question. She turned her attention back to her work reaching for a black pen. As she began to fill out paper work she stopped noticing the ink was blue. She frowned looking back up at her pen canister. She hated when people used her stuff and didn't put the pens back where they belonged. As corrected her other pens her eye caught sight of the un-alphabetized folders and her crooked desk photo of herself and her son. She glanced over the rest of her desk realizing someone had moved things around. Her eyes widening slightly at the almost empty card holder where she keep her contact cards. Someone clearly had been messing around her desk.

Like an epiphany, an idea struck her. She stood up and headed for the security office that monitored the entire building.

* * *

**Midtown, New York City, January 15th 11:12AM**

John frowned at his phone seeing the seven missed calls he had yet to return. He sighed and put his phone away he wasn't ready to talk to her yet, he didn't have enough information or maybe he was just afraid of the outcome of the conversation.

He looked up, seeing Shaw frowning at him looking slightly more angry than usual. He knew why she was agitated but he just didn't feel like talking about it. He was still trying to process the previous night.

_x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_

_John finished hearing Moss lecture Joss. It took all his self-control not to storm out the kitchen and dismember the bastard. As soon as he heard her order Moss out the door, he sat the knife on the counter. He contemplated staying but the FBI was actively looking for him again and they had somehow linked him to Joss. Staying in the house would put her and son in a comprising position if the FBI decided to pay her another visit. He needed to figure out what was going on first and then he'd talk to her. _

_He quickly marched out the back door. In a matter of seconds he was across her yard and over the neighbor's fence. As he made his way across the neighbor's yard he paused as a figure dressed in black jumped over the fence in front of him. He relaxed when he realized the short figure walking with a slight hunch was Shaw. "What are you doing here?"_

_Shaw stopped in front of him "Fusco and Harold flashed the bat signal."_

_"The FBI and NYPD just paid Joss a visit." John explained._

_Shaw pointed to her ear "I know Harold and I heard what that douche bag said to Carter."_

_John nodded as he continued to walk away. _

_"Where are you going?" Shaw asked confused. Wondering why he wasn't still with Carter._

_"To figure out what's going on." John replied as he hopped over the fence._

_Shaw watched as he disappeared over the fence. She knew she wasn't all touchy feely or up to date on relationship etiquette but she was pretty sure Reese was supposed to be consoling Carter. Especially after some cheap government suit basically called her a corrupt cop and Reese's personal fuck toy._

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

"You can stop glaring Shaw I'm handling it." John ordered.

"Really?" Shaw retorted "…cause it looks like your ignoring it."

Harold's eyes darted between his colleagues not oblivious to the tension. He cleared his throat trying to defuse the situation. "In order to keep up to date on this occurrence, I have begun to monitor Detective Brooks and Agent Moss's open investigations. Hopefully we can shed some light on the circumstance of Officer Reynolds death and the mysterious tip that has Agent Moss investigating Detective Carter."

Noticing the tension still wasn't diffused he continued "Until we have another lead I think its best we keep an eye on the Detective and her family as a precautionary measure."

Shaw snorted "We could just grab Moss and 'ask' him what he knows."

"Considering we don't know what Agent Moss knows. Assaulting him would only validate his claims against Jocelyn and cause further repercussions. We will handle this situation without reverting to violence…or kidnapping." Ms. Shaw Harold chastised.

Sameen looked between Harold and John before grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

"Ms. Shaw where are you going?" Harold asked concerned.

"To get something to eat. You know how to find me if there's a number." Shaw answered waving them off.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City, January 15th 12:15PM**

Kate sat back and watched as their Duvall chastised someone over the phone. Yelling at them to figure out why and FBI and NYPD stumbled into their operation last night. The unexpected presence of law enforcement officials forced them to abort their mission.

As she sat at her desk she tried to make the pieces of the puzzle fit. She had collected and reviewed all the provided evidence she could on John Reese. Her eyes narrowing as the director of operations waltz into Duvall's office closing the door behind her. She wasn't completely sure why but she had a feeling that they weren't getting all the details about the situation. Even if Reese killed the agent who recommended him to special operations it shouldn't have warranted this type of reaction. Let alone having the director of operations personally showing up to oversee their progress. She stood up grabbing her purse purposely leaving her phone at her desk, excusing herself for lunch and made her way to the elevator.

She may have been a paper pusher but she wasn't naïve, nothing in Reese's past with the agency called for this type of advanced response. She was going to contact one of her sources to get some more information to help fill in the blanks that her superiors might have been intentionally leaving out.

Matthew leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk watching the elevator doors closed as Barns left the building. He picked his nails with the tip of his blade stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ma'am." He replied not even needing to look up to know that the director stood behind him.

"Give me an update." Bates ordered as she looked at Kate's empty desk.

"She left for 'lunch' and 'forget' her phone." Matthew answered.

"What does she know so far?" Dian asked.

Matthew put his knife back in his boot "What she needs too, though she is a smart woman."

"I know, that's why I put her on this team." Dian explained.

"Hmm….and if she finds out more then she needs to know?" Matthew asked.

"I haven't decided yet…"Dian looked down at Matthew "keep an eye on her and let me know if she stumbles onto something she shouldn't"

"Will do." Matthew replied sensing the Bates walk away. He looked at Kate's desk and frowned. He really hopped she didn't do anything stupid. He didn't think he would enjoy making her disappeared.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York City, January 15th 3:45PM**

Maya looked at Taylor he had been suspiciously quiet "You want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Taylor asked as he looked up.

"I asked if you wanted to talk about whatever as you practicing to become a silent monk over there."

Taylor shook his head "It's nothing."

Maya looked at him "You're a terrible liar."

"Most people would consider that a good thing." Taylor tried to joke.

"Yep well I'm not most people." Maya snapped her fingers "I'm extra fabulous."

Taylor smirked and mumbled under his breath "You're extra something alright."

"What was that?"

Taylor smiled at her "Nothing."

Maya rolled her eyes "Fine if you don't want to tell your best friend in the whole wide world what's going on…then I guess I'll just have to post that picture of us when we were little with our diapers on our heads on Facebook.

"You wouldn't dare." Taylor glared then furrowed his eyebrow in confusion "Since when did you get the title of best friend in the whole wide world."

"Because." Maya replied in a country accent liked it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"I guess I get no say in this matter."

"Exactly this isn't a democracy, it's a dictatorship and stop trying to change the subject." Maya re affirmed "what's wrong?"

Taylor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "I met my Moms boyfriend last night."

"Ohhhh gossip. So what's he like. Is he lame? Do we need to run him out of Dodge?" Maya asked moving over to the bed.

Taylor looked at Maya "You remember what I told happened that day I got pulled out of school."

Mayas eyes widened as she remembered Taylor telling her he was kidnapped by a mob boss and then saved by one of his Moms friends. Remembering the way Taylor had described the man. "Yeah."

"We'll…" Taylor continued "the guy I told you about, the one who saved me…. is my Mom's new boyfriend."

"Seriously?" Maya exclaimed loudly before Taylor shushed her.

"Yeah. Rambo's my Moms boyfriend." Taylor re-stated.

Maya smiled "Well look at your Mom…all on her Olivia Pope shit."

Taylor rolled his eyes "I don't think he's the president of anything and my Mom would never date a married man."

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Maya smacked him in the arm "Besides I thought you said he was cool."

Taylor sighed as he took out his phone and pulled up one of the articles had been reading ever since he overheard the police and the FBI agent talking to his Mom. "I did and then the police and the FBI came to our door last night."

"What! Why?" Maya asked confused.

"The FBI thinks my Mom's…involved with this guy." Taylor gritted out as he remembered hearing the man how the agent commented about his Mom's personal life.

Maya took the phone out of his hand, her eyes reading the article.

_'New York City's Urban Legend Strikes Again?'_

She scrolled down the article till she got to a video of an eye witness account dated 7 months ago. She clicked on it.

_'Can your recount to us what you saw here tonight sir? The reporter asked in front of a band of police tape._

_'Yeah like this crazy ass dude in a suit wearing a mask rolled up in this GTO. Got out the car as these escalades came down the street. Then the guy pulled out this grenade launcher. You know like the one in Call of Duty Modern Warfare,…Then he opened fire on the escalades. They swerved and then all these dudes got out, like ten of them, they all had guns. Then all of the sudden this little short little mama rode up on a motorcycle and started popping caps in the dudes knees… I even think she shot one of them in the dick man the shit was crazy. Then they took off before the cops got here.'_

Maya looked up when the video stopped. "The Feds think your Mom knows who the man in the suit is?"

Taylor took his phone back "Maya I think her new boyfriend is this guy in the suit."

Maya shook her head "Taylor that's crazy. Your moms a cop why would she date some crazy ass dude running around the city with a grenade launcher and a knee capping sidekick."

Taylor shrugged not sure himself but John had been very vague about his so called 'banker job' "He did fit all the descriptions of the vigilante."

Maya laughed "Crazy ass white guy with a gun….that sounds like half of America…But if it really bothers you so much, why don't you ask her?"

Taylor snorted "…and say what? Hey Mom nice day oh and by the way is John the guy who's running around the city shooting people with grenade launchers."

"Well I was going suggest asking if he was a vigilante but your sarcastic approach would work too." Maya replied.

"Funny Maya…" Taylor put his phone away and picked his text book back up.

Before she could open her mouth again they were interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Maya spoke loudly.

"Hey Maya can I use your art set?"

Taylor looked at the younger kid offering him a slight wave and smile.

"Oh yeah uh… Taylor this is my foster brother Darren. Darren this is my friend Taylor." Maya introduced as she pulled her art kit out from under her bed.

"Sup." Darren greeted with a nod at the boy sitting on Maya's bed.

"Nice to meet you Darren." Taylor replied.

"You to." Darren replied as Maya handed him the art kit.

Taylor watched the young boy walk away "So Maya how do you like being a big sister?"

Maya scoffed then shrugged "It's whatever. Still trying to get to know him."

"What's he like?" Taylor asked

Maya smiled "Clearly thinks he's older than he is and talks like he's auditioning for a rap video."

Taylor laughed "Does he have any hobbies?"

"I think he plays an instrument, the trumpet or clarinet or something like that. But he spends most of his time drawing. He's totally into superhero comics. I think he's making his own or something."

"Really? That's impressive. What's it about?" Taylor asked.

Maya shrugged "Something about a lost samurai ninja dude,... I don't know. He said I can look at it when he's done with the first book."

"Issue." Taylor corrected.

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"Comic books are called issues unless it's a graphic novel then it's a volume." Taylor explained.

"Whatever nerd." Maya replied as she sat back at her desk.

"Says the person who has those on her walls." Taylor point at her posters of Captain America, Wolverine, Batman, and Thor.

Maya grinned "Please I'm just in it for the oiled up muscular men in spandex."

Taylor rolled his eyes as he went back to his textbook.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Next time; Damien "bumps" into Joss. Shaw eats. John broods and Harold lets himself into some government databases. Also Kate starts nosing around where she shouldn't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Adding Fuel**

**Brooklyn, New York, January 16th 6:25 AM**

Joss held two shirts up, trying to decide if she should wear the sky blue button down or the black button down. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she remembered that the black shirt had been the same shirt she had been wearing when she first met John. Her smile immediately turned into an angry frown, as the fact that he was still avoiding her crossed her mind.

The logic driven side of her knew he was doing what he had to, to keep her safe but the emotional side of her wanted nothing more than to see and hold him and know that he was okay. The emotional side of her had her feeling overly upset with his absence.

She still found it hard to believe that he hadn't found a creative way to make contact with her yet. After all he ran around the city breaking and entering, assaulting mafia dons, attacking Federal Marshalls and shooting at diplomatic convoys and yet all she got was radio silence.

Joss snorted deciding on the blue shirt as she finished dressing and heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Her thoughts, concerns and agitation grinding to a halt and turning into surprise as she saw Taylor up, dressed and eating breakfast before normal.

"Well, you're up early?" Joss committed heading to the coffee maker.

Taylor looked up from his bowl of cereal, shrugging "Went to bed early last night."

Taylor eyed his mom discreetly as she made coffee. Not sure how or when he should ask her about the police and FBI or his theories about her new boyfriend.

"Something on your mind Taylor?" Joss asked as she looked over her shoulder, sensing her son's lingering stare.

Taylor cursed to himself, forgetting his mom's spider senses, "Oh nothing. Just thinking about school and the Jr. prom and stuff…"

"Oh really?" Joss asked excited pouring her coffee. Deciding this was a perfect opportunity to do some digging into her son's life. Specifically his sudden need to shave his dreads off and work out. Her mom sonar telling her that her son may have a girlfriend.

Taylor scratched the back of his head as he stirred the conversation away from his real thoughts. "Yeah it's in June, and I was thinking of going and I'll need to get a new suit and stuff."

Joss sipped her coffee and smiled "Okay we can do that….soooooo….who are you going with?"

"Ughhh well…you see…." Taylor began to explain "….I haven't ….you know asked her yet."

Joss smiled at her son's shyness and embarrassment. Just as she was about to get a description of her son's potential date and girlfriend, her phone rang.

Joss sighed as she answered the phone "Carter.….really? Okay, thank you, Johnson. Can you make me a copy and send it to my desk. I'm on my way in; I should be in by 8."

Taylor grabbed his backpack, using her phone call as a means to end the conversation before his mom gave him a military style interrogation. "I'll see you after school Mom I got to go, or I'll be late."

"Ok," Joss mumbled in disappointment, watching him rush out the door before she could continue the conversation.

* * *

**86th St. / Lexington Avenue, New York City, January 16th 9:45 AM**

John sat silently watching as strangers shuffled on and off the subway as he rode the train north. He rubbed his eyes gently trying to coup with fatigue. His sleep patterns had become more erratic over the past few months.

First, his conscience had been keeping him awake at night, reminding him of the secret he had been keeping from Joss about how her stalker actually died. Now, his paranoia and nerves were being added to the equation too. His thoughts were in overdrive as he tried to pinpoint when the FBI picked up interest in him again. He cracked his knuckles in agitation.

Twenty plus year's in the Army, almost seven years with the Agency. He utilized all his training and skills on a daily basis to save complete strangers, some good some bad and yet when it can to the woman he cared about he felt utterly useless. He felt like the hounds of hell were circling, and his options were slim to none.

His jaw clenched as he thought of Moss. A part of him wanted to dangle the bastard off a roof, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything permanently. He tried to think of alternatives, but he keep ending up with solutions that had a high chance of ending with someone in handcuffs.

A grim smile pulled at his lips as he thought that the best option for everyone was for him to surrender before he ruined any more lives.

He pulled his phone out, dialed and waited for Shaw's usual annoyed grunt followed by an angry what greeting.

"What."

"Shaw I need you to do me a favor?"

* * *

**Federal Plaza, New York City, January 16th 10:00 AM**

Eric Folsom looked up at Moss after reviewing the summary reports on his desk "And you want me to approve this operation based on an anonymous tip and circumstantial evidence.

"When I was in the counter-terrorism division we worked off far less evidence," Moss replied.

"Yea well the government and the American people are far more supportive when we're stopping terrorists instead of arresting U.S. citizens," Folsom answered sarcastically.

"She may not have pulled the trigger, but she's involved in Donnelly's murder and connected to the man in the suit. I know it." Moss reiterated pointing his figure forcefully at the file on Jocelyn Carter.

"Regardless of your feelings Moss I can't get a sign off on a surveillance detail and a wiretap based solely on your hunches."

"All due respect sir I know you can. This woman's guilty of impeding a federal investigation, tampering with evidence, and a slew of accessory after the fact charges." Moss retorted.

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. Moss was just like Donnelly. Two very competent investigators who had the propensity to develop tunnel vision. "I'll try Moss but no guarantees. In the meantime, I can get a protective detail approved for maybe four days, citing she may be in imminent danger from a hostile suspect. But if you can't come up with something solid in that time-frame I'm pulling the plug."

"Thank you, sir." Moss nodded as he stood up headed to the door.

"One more thing Moss…..," Eric began "…should you turn out to be wrong, I hope you know you're risking to your career."

"We are supposed to be a country that holds itself to a higher standard, Sir. No one is above the law. Not our friends and not our families. If she's blatantly abusing her power and breaking the law to cover up for a criminal; who she is, and the good she's done doesn't mean a damn thing to me." Moss turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

**Bronx, New York, city, January 16th 12:00 PM**

Joss drank her soda as she watched Sameen _eat_ lunch. Her eyes glanced at the four already empty plates sitting on the edge of the table. It was like she was taking the all-you-can-eat lunch special like a personal challenge.

"As much as I love watching you devour your food Shaw what's so important that I had to come out to the Bronx to meet," Joss questioned.

"All you can eat buffet ….and sitrep," Shaw replied washing down her mouth full of food with orange juice.

"So you guys found something."

"Yeah," Shaw wiped her hands "Finch dug around in the FBI's open case files. Turns out Moss was able to get a protective detail on you for the next four days."

"Protective detail? Four days?" Joss scoffed "How'd he pull that off?"

"He's just trying to collect more evidence so they can put a full surveillance team on you. From what we know they haven't bugged your phone or home yet." Shaw continued.

"Yeah I know they haven't bugged my home…." Joss trailed off not wanting to divulge that she still felt paranoid in her home. Even though she had a new security system and a dog she still swept her house for hidden devices every time she came back.

Shaw watched Carter silently, she knew that Carter liked to keep her problems to herself, but that didn't stop her trained senses from picking up on subtle changes in her demeanor. Ever since her stalker she quadruple checked her surrounding and eyed male strangers with more caution. Deciding she'd let the issue be for now, she carried on with the real reason they were at lunch.

"I'm here to deliver a message from your man." Shaw grinned as she watched Carter's face contort with irritation at the mention of Reese.

"Oh really and what did he say." Joss snapped.

Shaw grinned knowing John was going to get an ear full from Carter for ducking her. "He wanted me to tell you to get a deluxe wash at the rapid laser car wash three blocks over."

Joss looked at her confused "Why?"

"Safe place to talk away from the prying eyes and ears of the two empty federal suits that have been following you since this morning," Shaw replied.

Joss snorted she had known she was being tailed ever since she left her house. "I don't know about you Shaw but I think me washing a clean car would be pretty suspicious to anyone, federal suit or not."

Shaw grinned "I know. That's why I paid some kids to accidentally vandalize your car with a can of paint."

Joss closed her eyes and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "Of course you did."

Shaw just grinned wider as she watched Joss leave to get her car washed. Her eyes drifting to the back of the restaurant where the ice cream machine was wondering silently if she had time to get some before she snooped around Moss's apartment.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Joss pulled her keys from her pocket as she walked toward her car. Frowning as she saw the bright pink paint splattered all over then hood and roof. As she stared at her poor car, she felt a bump to her shoulder, causing her hand to move to her gun in a slight panic. Calming down as the man in the black jacket and gray hat ignored her and continued down the street not paying attention.

"Hey, watch where you're going pal!" She yelled after the man as he continued to walk away, eyes glued to his phone oblivious to the world around him. Watching him continue across the street not paying attention as he disappeared around the corner.

"I hope your rude ass walks into traffic," Joss mumbled under her breath as she slid into her paint covered car and headed to the car wash.

* * *

**Midtown, New York City, January 16th 12:15 PM**

Harold sipped on his tea as he continued to sift through the incomplete electronic file that the FBI had started on Detective Carter. Apparently the whole investigation was the result of an anonymous tip about Donnelly's murder. Unfortunately, there were no pictures or external files detailing the evidence further.

Although Agent Moss had obtained an order of protection, his criminal investigation into the Detective was flimsy at best and wouldn't hold up in court or warrant an arrest. What concerned him the most was Agent Moss divulging to the Detective in his _conversation,_ that he was only interested in John. That particular detail made the situation most unsettling.

Once Moss began to dig into Donnelly's death, he had no doubt in his mind that a certain Agency would be monitoring the chatter He knew that the CIA didn't believe John was truly dead after the mess with his former partner and Agent Snow. They had simply deemed him irrelevant but if they felt that their rogue agent was a threat, they'd react with extreme prejudice, and that was something he wasn't sure any of them were prepared for.

* * *

**Bronx, New York City, January 16th 12:45 PM**

Joss eyed her rear view mirror seeing the federal agent's tailing her pull off to the side of the street to avoid her _seeing_ them. As she pulled up to the entrance of the car she selected the deluxe was and slowly pulled forward. Once her car was in position, the car wash engaged just as the buzzer sounded and the brushes began to move her passenger door opened.

John quickly shut the car door as the water began to spray down on the car washing away the pink paint. "Interesting choice of color."

Joss rolled her eyes as she removed the battery from her phone again and dropped it back into the cup holder. "Blame Shaw."

John gave her a meek smile

"It's been two days." Joss declared staring out the windshield.

"I needed to make sure you were safe and figure out what was going on," John replied.

"Why'd you sneak out without talking to me?" Joss asked as she watched the soap suds cover the windshield and windows completely.

John blinked as he avoided the question. Not wanting to tell her the truth. He didn't want her to know he panicked and for a lack of a better word was afraid. So he decided on a alternative and easier answer "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your family."

Joss sighed as he avoided the question. She turned her eyes on him, seeing nothing but fatigue in his face. So instead of chastising him like she had planned to due she reached out and held his hand, letting her thumb move over his knuckles,"All of us John."

John looked at her confused.

"All of us. Your forgetting you're a part of the equation too John." Joss clarified. "I don't want anything happening to you either."

John heard his watch beep faintly, he looked out the windshield watching as the water washed away the last of the suds "Times up, I need to go."

"Please be careful," Joss asked as she turned his face to, leaning over the console and giving him a chaste kiss.

John savored the soft kiss, opening his eyes as he felt her lips leave his, her hand still lingering on his jaw.

"You won't see me for a while until I'm sure that Moss isn't a threat. I'll make contact when I can." John stated as he compartmentalized and buried his feelings and the words he wanted to say.

Joss nodded as he moved her hand from his face and exited the car.

"…I love you…" Joss mumbled watching as he disappeared behind one of the giant car wash brushes. She quickly put her car in drive and pulled out of the car wash and headed back to work. As she drove down the street, her stomach started to feel queasy as a feeling of dread settled in.

* * *

**Lincoln Center Plaza, New York City, January 16th 1:04 PM**

_:RFI John Hunter Riggs Case file Z1884560. _

Kate hit the send button watching the message disappeared into the encrypted chat room. She sipped her salted caramel mocha as she sat at the random terminal in the public library. She had made initial contact during her lunch break yesterday. It usually took her contact a day or two to let her know if her request was accepted or not.

Kate sighed, as much as she hated shelling out her own money, she hated unanswered questions even more. She needed to know what made Reese so important. He was only one man in his middle forties, impressive skill sets but not unique or irreplaceable. From what she had learned he was never attached to any assignments of substantial secrecy. He was just another lap dog of no significant importance. Yet for some reason he had the Director of Operations personally overseeing the performance of the task force dedicated to finding him.

Her contemplation was interrupted by a message popping up in the chat room.

_:8K now, 8K later._

Kate agreed to the price on the message board and waited for an ETA on her information and a routing number. Her screen flickered and a new message popped up.

_:2300 Southern Blvd 1253, two days. RN-395785039  
_

Kate watched as the computer turned off on its own accord. Knowing that her contact was rendering the computer unusable by overwhelming it with virus's and adware to prevent a trail. She wiped the keyboard down and quickly walked away from the terminal exiting the library and heading back to work.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City, January 16th 1:12 PM**

Damien looked on appreciatively at his workstation. One thing a person of his nature could count on was the ease of being able to find an arms dealer who didn't give a damn who they were selling to. Eyeing his new arsenal, it was surprising the variety he had gotten for only twenty grand. Two mini Uzi's, an ACR, a SuperSix MRGL grenade launcher, two Beretta 9mm's mounted with laser sights, a spear point survival knife, a k-bar combat knife and a lovely assortment of Semtex and C4.

As he began to assemble his explosives, he replayed in his head the conversation he had overheard between the Detective and Reese. Luckily the woman hadn't found the listening device he had slipped into her pocket when he bumped into her on the street.

His plan was starting to fall into place. The brashness of the FBI agent had lured Reese out of hiding. Although he had told the Detective that she wouldn't be seeing him for a while, Damien knew Reese would be keeping tabs on his girlfriend from a distance.

Eventually, he would notice that it wasn't just the FBI watching the Detective. Once that happened he'd do what any sensible agent with something to loose would do. Take the woman and her kid and disappear.

When that happened, he'd make sure he'd get to the woman first. He would use her to make Reese suffer and when he was broken he'd put John Reese in the ground permanently.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next time Shaw snoops around Moss's apartment. Matt has a nice chat with Kate and some flashbacks on Damien are revealed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. Introspection**

**East Village, New York City, January 16th 12:45 PM**

"The password is 1234 Ms. Shaw."

"Really?" Sameen asked as she unlocked Agent Moss's front door, quickly stepping inside, flipping open the keypad panel to the security system and entering the code. Shaking her head after the alarm was disarmed.

"You would think a seasoned FBI agent would come up with something that a five year couldn't figure out."

"It is relatively common for people to use simple passwords. Typically they use their address, significant dates or even their social security number. The ten-digit keypad that is attached to Moss's security system has a maximum of 10,000 possible combinations. A few years ago a study contradicting the validity…."

"Finch I got it." Sameen retorted as she shuffled around Moss's apartment. Her eyes roaming over the generic furniture. "Man, this guy gives new meaning to plain and boring. A double bacon and jalapeño cheeseburger has more personally than his furniture."

Harold raised an eyebrow "Says the woman who keeps her guns next to her milk."

Shaw frowned as she walked towards the bedroom. "I've made improvements since then."

"Oh really?" Harold asked curiously.

"Yep, I keep the guns next to the Kool-Aid now," Shaw smirked as she imagined the irritated look on Harold's face.

She casually strolled into Moss's bedroom, taking in the rooms' tidiness. "So why does this goon have a hard on for Reese?"

"I suppose the simplest answer would be retribution," Harold explained grimly.

Shaw raised an eyebrow at the change in Harold's demeanor. "For what?"

" I believe Agent Moss is acting on behalf of a dead FBI agent named Donnelly." Harold remarked.

"Isn't that the agent who tried to arrest Carter and Reese?," Shaw asked.

"Yes, Ms. Shaw." Harold trailed off as he remembered trying to save the man's life. "Unfortunately, he was murdered by Mr. Reese's former CIA partner."

Shaw frowned "So he's going after Carter to get to Reese because he thinks Reese killed Donnelly."

"Indeed," Harold finished.

Shaw pushed open the closet, pausing in surprise. Her eyes locking on the cork board with newspaper clippings and blurry surveillance photos all focused on the Man in the Suit. "Finch, Moss has a creepy home project in his closet dedicated to Reese."

"What do you mean Ms. Shaw?," Harold asked in confusion.

"As in he has a cork board with article clippings and pictures, all focused on who the Man in the Suit is?" Her eyes focused on a character sketch of what looked like Reese with shaggy hair and an even shaggier beard.

"What else do you see?"

"Just random articles about an urban legend saving people. He even has some articles about Carter and some of her arrests." Shaw replied as she looked at a newspaper picture of Carter and Fusco bringing in Elias. She paused as her focus shifted to two articles in particular, one headline read _'Local Detective Attacked Outside of Precinct by Alleged Stalker_' and the other read '_Serial Killer Found Dead in West Virginia Family Home, Accidental Suicide.'_

Shaw took a step back and snapped a picture of the board and sent it to Harold. "Looks like Moss is a little obsessed with finding Reese."

"I think that's an understatement Ms. Shaw." Harold remarked as he eyed the picture of agent Moss's organizational board.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City, January 16th 3:10 PM**

Fusco nodded to one of the uniforms as he entered the bathroom. He quickly made a beeline to the open urinals. He unzipped his pants and began to empty his bladder. He paused and his body tensed up as he felt a familiar presence behind. He turned to look over his shoulder.

"Hello, Lionel." John stated nonchalantly.

"What the hell!" Lionel hunched over feeling exposed and uncomfortable. "What are you doing in here?"

"Last time I checked this is the men's bathroom."

"In a police station!" Fusco added. "Jesus what is with you always invading my privacy. I can't even take a leak in peace!"

"Calm down Lionel I'm only here for an update."

"You couldn't have called like a normal person..." Fusco muttered under his breath. "Can you leave and let me finish my business!"

"What's the matter? Do I make you pee shy?" John smirked as he eyed his phone watching a blinking dot that showed where Joss's phone was.

Fusco quickly zipped himself up flushing the urinal before walking past John and into a stall and closing the door to finish his business in private.

John moved toward the sink area as he leaned against the wall waiting for Lionel to hurry up.

Lionel flushed and quickly exited the stall pushing his sleeves up as he walked toward the sink. "So what the hell is so important that you have to interrogate me in the bathroom?"

"Why is Joss at another precinct?"

"She went to drop off some evidence for another homicide case. A cop was murdered a few days ago. He had Carter's contact card on him."

"The same Detectives who showed up at her house?" John questioned.

"Yeah." Fusco nodded as he grabbed some paper towels and dried his hands.

"Are they HR?" John asked wondering if Womack and the higher ups had already forgotten his warning about what would happen to them if they went anywhere near Joss.

"Take it easy big guy," Fusco stated as he saw the predatory glint in Johns' eyes. "I'm pretty sure there all on the up and up. Besides the lead Detective will have her hands full."

"Why?" John asked in concern.

"That case is starting to look real fishy," Fusco began "Carter got the idea to look at the security footage of the bullpen. Turns out the dead cop was snooping around her desk. That's not even the fishy part, the autopsy revealed that Officer Reynolds had been dead for almost 2 hours before he showed up in our precinct."

John narrowed his eyes at the new information "Someone was impersonating a cop. Why?"

"I don't know, you tell me why someone would impersonate law enforcement personnel" Fusco replied sarcastically.

John smirked at Lionel's jab at his numerous law affiliated cover ID's. "Thanks for the update and..."

"Keep an eye on Carter and if anything happens to her you'll kill me…yeah yeah, I got it." Fusco replied flippantly as he marched past Reese and out the bathroom.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City, January 16th 9:37 PM**

Kate reached out grabbing the handle and turning the shower off. She quickly rung out her hair out before pulling the shower curtain back. The scream ripped from her throat as she fumbled backwards losing her balance as she fell to the tub floor taking the curtain with her.

Matt held back a chuckled as he sat on the toilet "You really are just an analyst."

Kate quickly covered herself with the shower curtain "What the hell are you doing! Get out you pervert!"

"I will I'm just here to give you some advice," Matt replied as he handed her towel over.

Kate quickly yanked the towel out of his hand, "And you couldn't talk to me at work like a normal functioning member of society."

Matt frowned "You need to stay in your lane."

"Excuse me?" Kate uttered confused.

"You know what you need to. Don't go digging where you shouldn't."

"Wha…"Kate trailed off as her thoughts began to race.

Matt watched as her mind began putting pieces together.

"So I was right this isn't just about Reese." Kate hypothesized.

Matt felt his lip twitch into a smile. Here he was, a trained operative intimidating her, and she still kept asking questions. She was either courageous or completely stupid, he wasn't quite sure which one yet.

"I have a theory as to what's really going on" Kate began when she realized he wasn't going to answer her question.

"You're here for Reese," Matt replied as he stood up and headed for the door.

Kate narrowed her eyes "Then who are you here for?"

Matt smiled as he walked out of the bathroom.

Kate quickly wrapped her towel around herself as she rose from the tub and followed him out the bathroom.

Matt opened the hotel room door looking over his shoulder "Take the advice Kate."

Kate frowned as she watched the door close.

She felt torn as she stood in the silence of her now empty room. Her brain was telling her to listen to Matt but the dedicated nature that always drove her was telling her to keep digging.

* * *

**Brooklyn New York City, January 16th 9:45 PM**

Joss smiled as she detangled herself from the leash for the fourth time. Artemis had an annoying habit of wrapping the leash around her legs when they went for walks.

As she continued down the block, her pace slowed, and her smile dropped from her face as she saw a very unwelcomed guest on her stoop.

Moss stood up from his seat on the step as he saw Carter come into his line of vision.

"Agent Moss how unpleasant to see you." Joss held onto the leash tighter the last thing she wanted was the asshole to shoot her dog cause he felt threatened.

"Detective." Moss greeted as he eyed the white husky that was growling at him.

Joss rolled her eyes "What do you want?"

"Just stopped by to inform you that your protective detail is in place."

Joss smirked "Protective detail, yeah right."

"The man we're after is dangerous. It's for your own protection Detective," Moss tilted his head "Unless you have reason not to fear a rouge CIA agent."

"I'm a cop I can handle myself" Joss narrowed her eyes as he tried to pry for information.

"I suppose you can, but better safe than sorry. Men like him are unstable and unpredictable. He might loose control and snap your neck or something," Moss shrugged his shoulders as he stepped down the stairs, pausing when the dog snarled viciously at him.

"She doesn't like strangers approaching me, especially men." Joss stated as she petted Artemis on the head to calm her down.

"A little macabre don't you think?" Moss eyed the dog.

"Excuse me?" Joss questioned.

"Most woman wouldn't adopt the dog of their stalker even if he's dead." Moss stated.

"She's a good dog, deserves a good home, and like you said my stalker is dead, he killed himself." Joss fired back as she headed up her stairs.

"I know it's the FBI's case now since most of the woman were from different states," Moss frowned as he thought of the case. "It's a shame a lot of the victims families will never have real closure, since the culprit is dead. No one to tell us where the bodies are. Crazy how he died, accidental death from a self inflicted wound."

"Is there a point to your lecture?" Joss asked annoyed as she ushered Artemis inside.

"No point just wondering what lengths a man who kills for a living would go through to protect you." Moss asked eyeing her reaction.

Smirking when he saw the flicker of doubt and worry run across her face."Judging from that look I just saw on your face you've been wondering too. Makes you wonder if he's keeping secrets.

Moss turned on his heel and walked away."You have a lovely night Detective."

* * *

**_Cape Town South Africa 2009_**

_Damien rushed up the stairs to his apartment. His thoughts replaying the phone call he received_

_"Damien …..don't come back….don't come back they'll kill you."_

_He had gotten too careless, too complacent. They shouldn't have stayed in one place for so long. Once he reached the third floor, he leveled his gun ready to fire on anyone who got in his way. He quickly made his way down the hall, his heart dropping into his stomach as he saw his front door cracked open. He rushed through the door not caring who might be on the other side._

_The sight that greeted him caused his whole body to shut down. He rushed into the living room dropping his gun and falling to his knees in front of her bound and gagged body. Her lifeless glazed over brown eyes staring back at him. Her face was bruised, swollen and battered. His tear-filled eyes traveled down her blood stained shirt eyeing the single piercing in her chest. _

_It was had nothing left. _

_They had finally taken everything from him._

_"I never thought I'd live to see you cry Wilson." A familiar voice taunted from behind him as he felt gun against the back of his head._

x-x-x-XX-x-x-x

**Highland Park, Brooklyn New York, January 17th 12:10 AM**

"Hey, Hey pal I'm talking to you."

His memories receded at the sound of a rough voice as he refocused on his surroundings, eyeing the two want to be thugs standing in front of him. He looked at his watch realizing that hours had passed since he sat down on the bench. The once lively park was now seemingly empty as the cool breeze of the night rustled the trees and grass.

Damien rolled his shoulders before bringing his attention back to the kids in front of him. "First and last warning leave me be or else."

The oldest of the would-be robbers extravagantly flipped open a butterfly knife and held it in a threatening manner "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands pal now give us your money and whatever you have in the bag."

Damien eyed the knife they couldn't have been older than 16 and 17. Neither one of them were carrying, he could easily just kill them and be done. But he knew she wouldn't approve of him killing kids, so he settled for intimidation. He removed the gun from behind his back and casually leaned back into the bench. Waiting for them to try and rob him.

He watched as his would-be robbers ran away. Sighing as he stood up.

He hide his gun before grabbing his bag of supplies moving towards the parking lot. He wasted enough time; he needed to finish rigging his makeshift holding the area. Once it was developed to his liking he would rattle the cage and kick start his final plan into motion.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updates, life got in the way. Any whoooo...Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next time Taylor and Maya go into sleuth mode,John gets grilled by teenagers and Shaw gets hurt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus in my stories, my grad school work got a bit intense, hopefully ill be able to get back into regular updates soon. :)  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**X. Where There's Smoke  
**

**Brooklyn New York City, January 17****th**** 5:30 AM**

Joss lay still as she stared at the window. Even though the blinds were drawn, she could still see the inky blackness of night gradually fading into the blue grey tone of early dawn. She had barely slept during the night, Moss's words playing on repeat in the back of her mind.

_'Just wondering what lengths a man who kills for a living would go through to protect you…..Makes you wonder if he's keeping secrets….'_

Her mind had been imagining the worst all night. Questioning the circumstances of her stalker's death and wondering where John had disappeared too after she had broken down in his arms at the hospital.

Her hand drifted over the empty side of her bed. Her lip twitching into a smile as she reminisced about his soft snores and how intense of a cuddler he was. She practically had to nudge him awake so she could get up and use the bathroom.

Her smile dropped as her alarm clock beeped to life, letting her know it was time to get up. She sighed as she sat up, turning the alarm off and rubbing her eyes to sooth the strain of her sleepless night. She quickly rose from the bed laying her work clothes out before heading to the bathroom, hoping a quick warm shower would make the stress, exhaustion and anxiety disappear.

* * *

**Manhattan New York City January 17****th**** 6:30AM**

John grunted as his knuckles struck the leather bag repeatedly. His raw knuckles showing the extent of what two hours of hitting a punching bag without gloves or tape could do. He steadied the bag as he took a step back, using his already sweaty shirt to wipe even more sweat from his face, glancing over his shoulder as he heard a familiar gait approaching him.

"You have an exit?" Sameen stated nonchalantly as she leaned against the wall.

"It won't get that far," John eyed her before he went back to punching the bag

Shaw frowned knowing that every skilled operative always had multiple exit strategies even if they never had to use them.

John paused his workout, "I…won't let it get that far."

Shaw snorted knowing that he was going to turn himself in instead of running, "Does Carter know that you're going to fall on your sword?"

John turned and glared, "All that matters is keeping them safe."

Shaw eyed Reese "You should just run with them, you act like Harold couldn't fix papers for them like he did for us."

John sighed, "They're not like us Shaw. They can't disappear, they have people who will miss and look for them...and...Taylor's just a child, I can't destroy his life before it's even started."

Shaw frowned, they both knew what would happen if he turned himself in. The FBI would question, process and transport him to a federal detention center and the CIA would make sure he "disappeared" before he even got to the facility.

Shaw felt her frown deepened as she turned on her heel and walked away. She wasn't quite sure why, but for some reason she felt agitated, she couldn't push aside the fact that she wasn't okay with knowing that at the end of this ordeal, John could end up dead.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York City, January 17****th**** 11:23AM**

Taylor's eyes carefully scanned the investment firm's web page reading the pictureless biography of John Warren. On screen, everything looked normal. His moms boyfriend sounded like a normal guy with a normal job.

"You find anything interesting yet?"

Taylor looked up from the desktop of the library computer as Maya sat down next to him.

"No. Not yet. He's just normal and boring." Taylor shrugged as he tilted the screen towards her.

"Well that's not surprising, I know they say you can find anything on Google but I think a list of known vigilantes in New York might be pushing it." Maya stated as she looked at the employee biography for John Warren. "Have you looked up anything else?"

"Like what?" Taylor questioned.

Maya pulled the keyboard closer as her fingers began typing in random phrases. "How about…..John Warren investment banker arrest record."

They both watched as no resulted surfaced.

"Okay how about... Is John Warren investment banker the man in suit vigilante." Maya hit enter into Google again.

Taylor cocked an eyebrow at the zero results. "Seriously? Did you really think that would actually work?"

"Hey I'm not some kind of computer wizard hacker, besides I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" Maya fired back.

Taylor shook his head as he cracked open his history book "Let's just finish our project."

* * *

**Midtown, New York City, January 17****th**** , 11:30 AM**

Harold's fingers paused in his research into Moss and his investigation. His eyes darting to the alert blinking on his screen. He quickly clicked on it, realizing that his keyword phrase monitoring program had been activated. As a precautionary measure, he had been continually monitoring his employee's alternative identities in case of compromise by an unknown third party. When he saw that the alert was for John Warren he feared the FBI had made a linkage between Warren and the Man in the Suit. His fear quickly turned to confusion as he realized that the IP address being used to research Warren's connection to the Man in the Suit was coming from the public library, instead of a secure government location.

Harold quickly pressed his speed dial, unsure of who the threat was. "Mr. Reese we might have a situation. Someone at the Brooklyn Public Library seems to be trying to link John Warren to the Man in the Suit."

* * *

**Bronx New York City, January 17****th**** 12:50 PM**

Kate pushed her way through gaps of people as she weaved her way through the zoo. Her contact had told her to walk to the fountain circle. As she approached the fountain, she scanned her surroundings looking for anything out of the ordinary. Her contact was always careful, never the same bank accounts, never the same drop offs and never the same delivery patsy.

Kate jumped slightly as she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around she saw a man holding a yellow balloon animal. Before she could say anything he handed the novelty toy to her.

"The archivist says you should use caution, you're walking around in a minefield."

Kate watched silently as the man turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowds of people. She looked down at the dog shaped balloon animal. As she stared at it she noticed something inside its belly. She quickly popped the balloon and sifted through the rubber remains until a USB drive fell out into her palm.

* * *

**Brooklyn New York City, January 17****th**** 1:00 PM**

John marched into the library, he had already been in a foul mood when Finch had called him, finding out someone was trying to link his clean alias to the man in the suit only made it worse, "Which terminal was it Finch?"

Harold cringed slightly at the undertone in John's voice, "Mr. Reese might I remind you that you're in a public place and causing any type of scene could lead to serious ramifications for Detective Carter."

John clenched his jaw "I'm just going to have a quick chat Finch, now which terminal is it?"

Harold sighed"It should be in station four on your left and Mr. Reese please..."

"Thanks Finch you should check in with Shaw" John interrupted before disconnecting with Harold as he maneuvered to his way through the rows of desk top computers. He stared in confusion as the only occupant near the computers was a young black teenage girl, maybe 15 or 16 years old. Judging from how high she sat in her seat, she couldn't have been more than 5 foot . Before he could determine if she was armed the girl looked in his direction.

Maya glared at the creepy white guy staring at her, "Can I help you?"

"Actually yes …"John began, flashing Stills' badge as he moved closer to the computers "My names Detective Stills, I was wondering if you've seen any suspicious activity around these computers."

Maya sat up straighter at the sight of the police badge "Suspicious activity?...No Why?"

John slipped his badge back in his pocket, before he could continue a familiar voice called his name.

"John?"

John cursed under his breath, turning to see Taylor walking towards him with a book in hand before handing it to the girl he had been about to questioned, the same girl he had just introduced himself to as Detective Stills. He prayed to God that Taylor hadn't mentioned who he was to his friend yet.

* * *

**Manhattan New York City, January 17****th**** 1:15 PM**

Shaw watched Carter and Fusco head into their typical diner for lunch as she sat down on the bench across the street pretending to play with her phone. Her eyes briefly glancing at the feds following Carter around. Two were in a black GMC and two were in a Camry. She also clocked three goons trying to blend in on the street in front of the diner, not to mention their surveillance van parked half a block away and the plain clothes man in the hoodie standing at the opening of the alley 12 yards to her left.

Shaw tapped her ear piece as it buzzed

"Finch, any more luck on finding out what Moss has on Carter yet?"

"Some…," Harold paused debating on whether or not to tell Shaw about John's potential situation.

Shaw rolled her eyes at the worry in Harold's voice "Clam down Finch it's a public library he's not going to get into a shootout unless it's necessary."

"How did you…," Harold trailed off before looking around in suspicion "You bugged the library again didn't you?"

"Not again…" Shaw smirked "…you just never found them all the first time. So what do you have on Moss's case so far and how did he get so many tails approved?"

Harold eyed his sanctuary in frustration before turning back to his desktops "Right. Since Agent Moss could not prove that Detective Carter knows John in a personal nature, he presented her case as a potential victim in need of protection against a rouge CIA agent."

"So he's hoping the protection detail will catch Reese and Carter conversing and then he has probable cause to arrest her." Shaw finished.

"Precisely, lucky for us, all John and Detective Carter have to do is avoid the four agents Moss assigned to follow Joss until the four day period is up."

Shaw stiffened before moving her hands into her jacket pocket and gripping her gun, "Finch I think we have a new problem."

"What do you mean Ms. Shaw?" Harold asked confused.

Shaw casually rose from her bench making her way towards the tail near the alley, "I've counted at least eight people and a surveillance van tailing Carter."

"Eight" Harold felt panic rise in his chest "Ms. Shaw the FBI only has four agents assigned to tail Detective Carter."

"Well I guess it's time for me to find out who else is sniffing around" Shaw stated as she readied herself to comfort the man standing at the alley entrance.

Damien glanced out the corner of his eyes as a short woman in black began to approach him. He tugged his hood down further before turning away from watching the Detective and ducking back into the alley.

* * *

**Brooklyn New York City, January 17****th**** 1:20 PM**

"Maya this is my Mom's boyfriend John. You know, the one I've been telling you _about.._." Taylor said with emphasis, hoping Maya wouldn't say anything about his suspicions of John. Before he turned hos attention back on John.

"….and John this is my friend Maya from school. So John what are you doing here?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Just taking care of some business. What are you two doing here on a Saturday?" John replied hoping Taylor hadn't told his friend to much about him or at least not his last name or job occupation.

"Investment banker my ass!" Maya exclaimed as she stood up gripping the back of Taylor's shirt and pulling him closer to her.

Taylor looked at Maya in confusion as she tugged him away from John

"I don't know how dumb you think I am pal but you got five seconds to tell us who you really are before I scream bloody murder and call the real cops.. _Detective Stills_" Maya threatened as she glared at the man who just pretended like he didn't just introduce himself as a cop to her.

"Detective Stills?...Who's that?" Taylor asked confused as he glanced between Maya and John, his confusion turning to concern as Maya gripped his arm tighter.

"Taylor I need you to use your friends phone to call Detective Fusco and ask for your Mother please."John asked as he held his hands up in submission hoping Taylor's friend wouldn't cause a scene.

* * *

**Manhattan New York City, January 17****th**** 1:25PM**

Shaw quickened her pace as the man ducked into the alley. As she rounded the corner she ducked to the side barely dodging a hit to the face. Before she had time to regain her footing she felt a blow connect with her lower stomach knocking the wind from her lungs.

Damien quickly gripped the hunched over woman's hair, yanking her head back before readying himself to smash her head into the brick wall of the alley.

Shaw brought her heeled boot down on the man's foot before slamming her elbow into his side. Causing his grip to loosen allowing her to jerk her head out of is grasp, ignoring the sting of hair being ripped from her scalp as she broke completely free of his grip, drawing her gun hastily.

Damien charged at the woman hurdling them both into the wall and causing her gun to fly from her grip. After she was disarmed hand he drew back and brought his knee into her stomach causing her to buckle to her knees, gasping for air. He stepped back slightly gaining momentum as her directed a kick to her ribs.

Shaw gasped for air as she threw her arms up barley blocking the man's foot from connecting and possibly breaking her ribs.

Damien jerked his foot away, quickly changing tactics and bringing his fist down on the woman's head. Watching her collapse to the ground motionless.

* * *

**AN:Next time John deals with an upset Joss. Joss deals with an upset teenager and Fusco gets to babysit wounded and angry Shaw.**

**Also Director Bates has a talk with Kate. Hopefully i should be able to post the next chapter by Sunday if not Monday night.**

**Thanks for still reading and reviewing. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ****Sorry for the delay. Enjoy.**

* * *

**XI. Fizzle &amp; Fester**

**Manhattan, New York City, January 17****th**** 1:20 PM**

"So how's it going on the home front Carter," Fusco asked as he drank his soda.

"Stressful, but I'm managing," Joss answered vaguely to avoid the subject.

Fusco gave a small smile, preparing to offer words of comfort when his phone rang. He quickly pulled it from his pocket not even questioning the unfamiliar phone number before he answered, assuming it was either the dynamic duo or their ring master, "Fusco!"

Joss watched Fusco's face go from agitated to confused and concerned "What's wrong Fusco?"

Fusco handed the phone to her "I don't know but it's your kid."

"What!" Joss snatched the phone from Fusco, her mind imagining the worst, wondering why her son would call her partner instead of her directly "Taylor what's wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Mom I'm fine I'm at the library with Maya…" Taylor assured his mother as soon as her heard the panic in her voice, his eyes drifting up to John who was now sitting across from them "….and John."

"What. Why is he there?" Joss asked confused.

"He said to tell you Maya and I both know about his _other_ job and that you should come pick us up to talk about it." Taylor finished relaying John's message.

Joss pinch the bridge of her nose as she felt her stress and anxiety levels increase tenfold as Taylor explained in not so many words that John somehow blew his cover to two teenagers.

" I'll be there as soon I can, you two finish your project I'll be by to pick you up around four o' clock" Joss bit out trying to control her emotions, "…..and you tell John I'll deal with him later."

* * *

**Brooklyn New York City, January 17****th**** 1:42 PM**

"Okay bye Mom." Taylor ended the call, handing Maya back her phone before turning back to look at John. "Um my mom said she'll pick us up around four….."

"…..she also said she'll deal with you later," Taylor cleared his throat knowing by the tone of his Mom's voice that John was in deep and judging by his demeanor, he knew it too.

John kneed his forehead as he thought about the situation he just created by opening the door for two teenagers to know about who he truly was and what he did for a living. He look at Taylor and his friend, he wasn't too concerned about Taylor, Joss would be able to handle him, however he knew nothing about his friend and given her less than meek demeanor she could turn into a threat. He let out a sigh as he felt his phone buzz.

John tapped his ear piece, "Now's not a good time Finch."

"I am aware Mr. Reese but another situation more urgent then yours may have arisen and I've lost contact with Ms. Shaw and I believe she may be hurt or worse," Harold hastily explained.

John clenched his jaw ,"What new situation?"

"Ms. Shaw and I now believe that the FBI aren't the only ones keeping tabs on Detective Carter." Harold stated as his fingers worked to track Sameen's phone.

John heart skipped a beat in fear that the FBI's attention had attracted a far more treacherous element. "Send me Shaw's last location and tell Fusco to meet me there."

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City, January 17****th**** 2:45PM**

Kate sat at her station as she poured over more raw data, killing time until her shift ended. The flash drive she received from her source had been burning a hole in her pocket ever since she received it.

"Kate." Matt greeted as he sat in the empty desk chair next to her propping his feet up.

"Don't you have something more constructive to do with your time," Kate glared at Matt, still pissed that he barged into her bathroom while she was in the shower.

Matt shrugged "No one to shoot, grab, or kill…yet."

"So you're stuck here, bothering me. Can't you go oil your bullets or something." Kate retorted.

Matt smiled "Oil my bullets? That's cute."

"Well excuse me for not knowing my way around a gun." Kate replied flippantly.

"Are you sure you work for the Agency?" Matt questioned amused.

"Contrary to popular belief the CIA does hire normal people, with mundane job skill sets. Not everyone runs around the world shooting people and breaking necks."

Matt chuckled "I guess you are right, can't have the accountants and janitors running around with M4's."

Kate rolled her eyes, "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go get a cup of coffee."

Matt smirked as he watched her head to the elevator, his smirk falling as the Director followed suit.

Kate quickly pushed the button for the lobby picking at her nails as she waited for the elevator to reach the floor.

"Don't hold it against him Kate, field agents hate being cooped up."

Kate stiffened, her heart rate increasing as she turned her attention to the Director.

"Ma'am…I mean Madam Director." Kate corrected her eyes landing on the two agents, most likely her security who stood directly behind her.

Dian smiled at the younger woman "Please Director is just fine Madam makes me feel like I run a whore house or something."

Kate nodded turning back to the elevator when she heard the ding. As the doors opened they filled in first followed by the two agents.

"Taking a break?" Dian questioned semi enjoying the woman's apprehension.

Kate nodded looking up from the floor "Yes just some coffee."

"Coffee for lunch. That's a terrible diet. How about we get Italian?" Dian questioned.

"Thank you Director but I already had lunch." Kate answered.

"Really? Was that before or after your dead drop at the Bronx Zoo?" Dian questioned in mock politeness.

Kate held her tongue shifting as she eyed the two agents in front of them, wondering if they were there to kill her and dispose of her body.

Dian smiled "No need to be tense Kate they're not here to kill you. At least not yet?"

Kate looked up at the Director as she felt her stomach drop as the elevator doors opened on the lobby floor.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City January 17th 3:30 PM**

Shaw groaned in pain as she reclined on the plush couch of the safe house, ice packs wrapped securely around her mid-section by bandages.

Fusco shook his head as he handed her another ice pack, watching as she pressed it across the side of her head with one hand as the other held gauze over her still busted and bleeding lip. "Are you sure we shouldn't take her to the doctor?"

John eyed Shaw "I'd prefer she saw a doctor too but she's insisting she's fine."

"I am a Doctor and I say I'm fine." Shaw growled out.

Fusco shook his head at her haggard appearance. "If that's fine I hate to see what isn't."

Shaw glared at Fusco and Reese annoyed at their overbearing concern "I don't need medical attention it's a busted lip and some bruised ribs, I've had worse."

They all turned their attention to the front door as it creaked open. The hurried pitter-patter of paws scurrying across the wood floor echoed through the apartment as Bear rushed past John and Fusco sitting at Shaw's feet. His ears pricked back whining for Shaw to let him know she was okay.

"Hey big guy I'm fine." Shaw smiled as she let the ice pack fall from her head allowing her free hand to scratch Bears ears.

"I believe that is an understatement Ms. Shaw" Harold stated in concern as he saw her condition.

Shaw rolled her eyes "I'm fine Finch just a bruise or two. Anyways we should be more concerned with who else is tailing Carter."

"What! There's more?" Fusco asked shocked.

"You think the FBI would do this and leave me unconscious in an alley?" Shaw replied sarcastically as she eyed Fusco.

"Okay smart ass if it wasn't the FBI who the hell was it?" Fusco glared at Shaw.

"We suspect Mr. Reese's former employers have re-entered the equation due to the FBI's renewed interest in their supposedly dead former asset." Harold stated as he made his way to the table setting his laptop down.

"The hell! The CIA are sitting on Carter too?" Fusco exclaimed.

Shaw turned her focus on Reese, "Maybe?"

Harold looked at Shaw "What do you mean Ms. Shaw?"

"The man I fought he was well trained. Not standard FBI technique. But he may are may not be CIA..." Shaw began.

"Why?" John asked curious.

"Like the FBI, the CIA always follows a playbook. When they engage a target it's to kill or capture. If he was with the Agency he would have either killed me when I was down and disposed of my body or I would have woken up in a black site to be questioned then killed."

"What makes you think he wasn't with the other people tailing Carter who weren't FBI or CIA or whoever?" Fusco questioned.

"None of the other units reacted when we engaged, making me think he wasn't there with any of them?" Shaw finished.

"Very troubling assessment Ms. Shaw" Harold stated aloud.

"Okay so what are we going to do now? The FBI, CIA and mysterious third parties excluded, Carter also has an unexplained homicide bringing additional heat from the NYPD. I don't know about you guys but its looking like four against one and I don't like those odds." Fusco crossed his arms.

"Indeed Detective we are aware. I have been keeping tabs on the FBI and NYPD's investigations, so far nothing has changed the status of either cases. I am currently looking into possible activity from the CIA. However…." Harold continued typing "I believe we should also address another newly developed issue that was created this afternoon."

Shaw watched the boys exchange looks at one another. Her eyebrows furrowing in curiosity as she watched Fusco try and hide his amusement while John looked annoyed. "Ughhh….am I missing something here?"

"Yea Wonderboy over here blew his cover to Carter's kid and his friend." Fusco blurted out.

Shaw snorted "How the hell did that happen?"

John frowned "Joss is handling it."

Shaw repositioned the ice pack on her head "Okay, well ones her kid so that shouldn't be a problem, what about his friend is he going to be a loose end."

"She," Harold corrected "…and her name is Maya Winters, from the information I have gathered so far on her she's 16 years old and goes to Taylor's school. It seems her parents and young Mr. Carters were neighbors and friends for some time in the past.

"Were? Why not now?" John asked.

"Unfortunately Miss Winters' family passed away almost ten years ago in a home invasion. She's been in the foster system ever since. Her grades are average, though she seems to developing an ever increasing discipline problem…" Harold stated scrolling through the girls school records "…the only serious infraction I can see on her file is that she has been put in a community service program as a result of a fight she was in during school hours."

"Sounds like trouble to me, not the type of person I thought Carter would let around her kid" Shaw cracked her knuckles and cocked an eyebrow at John "…speaking of Carter what'd she have to say to you about this."

John shifted uncomfortably, "She said she'll talk to me later…"

Shaw smiled, "In other words she's going to rip you're head off."

Fusco snorted,"…or shot him."

"Finch how do we get information on active CIA operations?" John asked changing the subject.

"_We_ don't Mr. Reese." Harold stood gathering his laptop "I will need some time to look into the CIA, unfortunately any breach in their data will be noticed immediately as such I will need to work from a safer location with more processing power. I will return tomorrow afternoon, till then if you need me you know how to contact me."

"Where are you going?" John asked concerned.

" I will be fine Mr. Reese. I believe your time would be best spent trying to determine if there is a third unknown threat to the Detective." Harold finished as he secured his belongings and moved towards the door.

Fusco watched as glasses left the safe house "Ya'll just gonna let him go off by himself, doesn't he usually take the dog?"

"Finch is a lot more resourceful than you think Lionel" John replied knowing that if Finch didn't believe his destination was secure he would have at least taken Bear. Pushing his concern aside he began to focus on Joss.

"So what now?" Shaw asked as Bear curled up on the couch with her.

"I'm going to go get eyes on Carters tails" John replied as he shrugged his coat on heading towards the door.

"So what do you want us to do?" Fusco asked.

John opened the door looking over his shoulder smirking, "Shaw's in no condition to run surveillance so stays here and recovers,...and you get to make sure she doesn't leave."

Fusco arms fell to his side as he watched Reese walk out the door leaving him on babysitting duty. He turned to look at Shaw seeing her glaring at the door, clearly not liking being benched. He stiffened when she turned her gaze on him a sinister grin creeping onto her face.

* * *

**Chinatown New York City, 2:58 AM January 18****th**

Joss sat at the kitchen island staring at her third glass of scotch. The dead silence of the room causing a soft ringing in her ears. She blinked back her tears. The anxiety and stress of work, John, the FBI and now the rift between her and her son were starting to take its toll on her physically and mentally. She sighed as her mind drifted back to the talk she had with her son and Maya.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

**_Brooklyn New York City, 6:38 PM January 17_****_th_**

_Joss placed their dis-assembled phones on top of the living room table, after finishing her swipe for bugs, before turning on the TV and making her way into the kitchen. Sitting down directly in-front of them, "I'm not sure where to begin."_

_ "Uhhhh….how about with who your fake ass boyfriend is?" Maya blurted out._

_"Maya…," Joss began sternly before Taylor interrupted. _

_"Mom who is John, really?" Taylor asked wondering why his Mom, who always told him to tell the truth would lie to him about her boyfriend._

_Joss inhaled deeply "The name he goes by now is John Reese."_

_"John Reese. Then why'd you lie and say his name was John Warren?" Taylor asked confused. _

_"To protect you…to protect him." Joss answered._

_"Protect me? From what? Who is this guy?" Taylor asked his thoughts going back to the night the FBI and NYPD barged into their home. The same night John had dinner with them._

_Joss looked between Taylor and Maya folding her hands to keep from fidgeting "What we told you at dinner was a part of the truth. John use to be in the military except when he was done, he accepted a position with the CIA."_

_Taylor's eyes widened in shock "He's a spy?"_

_"He used to be." Joss answered._

_"Is that why he uses a fake name because he's undercover or something?" Taylor rattled back grasping for answers. _

_"No…." Joss began unsure how to phrase John getting burned by his own country "He and his former employer's had a falling out, which resulted in John having to disappear, permanently, to stay safe."_

_"Stay safe? Is that why the FBI and cops were here? Because they think he's dangerous?" Taylor asked as he thought about the safety of his family and friends._

_"He's not dangerous to us. The FBI are operating on incomplete information. He didn't do anything bad." Joss vehemently defended "…he was taken advantage of by the CIA, they tried to kill him and left him for dead, he's been avoiding them ever since."_

_"The CIA wants to kill your boyfriend? What the hell are they going to do to us for knowing about him?" Maya questioned in a slight panic._

_"Maya you're not in any danger, neither of you are." Joss emphasized. _

_"….but in order to ensure that, neither one of can tell anybody about who John is" Joss continued "….no one, not even your Dad or Grandma Taylor."_

_Taylor sat silently digesting his Mom's words. She was dating a spy that had a hit on his head and he couldn't warn his family about. What if the CIA found out the spy they were after was dating his Mom. If a mobster was willing to kidnap him in broad daylight from school to get his Mom who was just a cop. What kind of shady shit would the CIA do to get to John? Would they hurt his Mom, his Grandma or Dad his cousins, aunts and uncles or his friends Taylor glanced at Maya as she sat silently next to him._

_He looked back at his Mom, his hero. The one who always told him to tell the truth and taught him, right was right and wrong was wrong no matter the circumstance. Yet here she was lying to other cops and FBI agents, to protect a wanted spy, criminal, fugitive. He bowed his head looking at the table, wondering why his Mom would chose to protect a fugitive over him or their family. _

_Taylor shot up from his seat his hands clenched, he couldn't be here anymore he needed space to think. _

_"Taylor…Taylor...please just…."Joss stood watching as her son stormed away from her. The look of disappointment and betrayal in his eyes breaking her heart. She flinched slightly when his bedroom door slammed shut._

_Joss rubbed her forehead as she sat back down. Taking a few minutes to composed herself,before turning her attention back at Maya, trying to figure out how to ensure she didn't say anything about John to her friends of foster family.  
_

_Maya saw the contemplative look in Taylor's Mom's eyes, she held her hands up in mock surrender. "Don't worry about me. I ain't about to snitch on Jason Bourne."_

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

The sound of the front door opening brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly whipped her face blinking back the rest of her tears, before scowling at the man walking towards her.

John breathed out in defeat as he saw Joss sitting at his kitchen island dressed in a still damp hoodie. His eyes drifting to his almost empty bottle of scotch and the half empty glass in front of her. He could tell she had been crying from the glassiness of her eyes and the slight redness around her lids.

"Joss you shouldn't be here." John stated as walked into the kitchen removing his jacket and blazer draping the wet items across the back of the empty stool before removing his gun and placing it on the counter.

Joss scoffed " I shouldn't be here my ass. I just crawled through my neighbors backyards dressed like a thief under the cover of darkness in the pouring rain. I'm at the center of a homicide investigation by the NYPD and the FBI is following me around scrutinizing my every move trying to find you. I tell you to be careful and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse you blow your cover to two damn teenagers at a fucking public library!"

John quirked an eyebrow, he had never heard her curse at anybody before, let alone at him.

"I was following a lead that I thought was a threat to you." John stated bluntly,he wasn't going to apologize for trying to keep her safe.

"In a public library? Not to mention you flashing around a detective badge, a dead detective's badge no less." Joss clenched her fist at his unapologetic answer before tossing back the rest of her drink.

"Would you prefer I used a live detective's badge?" John retorted.

Joss pursed her lips "Do not get cute with me John, or so help he God, I will smack the shit out of you."

"And to answer your question, no you shouldn't be using anyone's badge especially not one that belongs to the corpse I had to dig up" Joss bit out pouring another drink.

John frowned staring at the floor remembering the night he picked Bear up from her after HR had tried to railroad Lionel. His heart clenching as he remembered the caked on mud splattered on her boots and pants and the dazed and defeated look in her eyes. As she told him no one would ever find Stills' body.

"My son hates me? He couldn't wait to get out the house when his Dad came to get him for the weekend." Joss whispered out, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

John felt his stomach clench at her words, he had hoped Taylor hadn't taken their lies to heart or least had been more understanding as to why they lied to then again the truth of who he was and what he did was a lot to swallow for an adult let alone a 16 year old.

"How did this come undone so fast?" Joss asked her voice cracking.

John moved closer as he saw her about to take another drink. He pulled the glass from her hand and sat it back on the counter out of her immediate reach. He moved her stool away from the counter before kissing her forehead and pulling her close, resting her head against his chest.

Joss felt the strain of the past few days wash over her, leaving her numb, exhausted and too tired to explain, lecture or argue anymore.

"I should leave." Joss mumbled out her eyes drifting close as she listened to the steady beat of John's heart.

John held her tighter rubbing her back as he nuzzled her hair enjoying holding her close.

"When?" John asked softly.

When he didn't receive a reply he leaned back slightly, gripping her shoulders causing her to jolt lightly. The blood shot redness of her eyes telling him she had dozed off while they were talking. He glanced at the clock in his kitchen. It was 3:55, the logical part of him was telling him to make her go home but the illogical part just wanted to spend time with her even if it was for just a few hours. He picked her up from the stool and made a bee line to his bed, setting her down before bending down to remove her shoes.

"I should go before the rain stops and it gets to bright outside so I can get back in my house undetected," Joss yawed watching as he took her shoes off.

"The rain isn't supposed to stop until tomorrow afternoon, I'll wake you in a few hours," John stated as he stood, slipping his hands under her damp hoodie and pulling it over her head. He quickly felt her undershirt feeling its dampness he pulled back "I'll get you a shirt"

Joss watched as John rustled though his dresser pulling out a t-shirt before walking back over to her and handing it to her.

"Get some sleep Joss, I'll wake you before dawn." John relayed as he moved to the end table at the head of his bed. Toeing his shoes of first and then untucking his shirt as before placing his phone on its charger.

Joss watched quietly as he began his nightly routine before grabbing a few items from his dresser and heading to the bathroom. She listened as cabinets opened and closed before the sound of a shower turning on echoed throughout the apartment. She stared at the shirt he had given her to sleep in. Deciding to take the invitation she stood pealing off her damp shirt and pants. Leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties before shed tugged the large shirt over her head and slipped into his bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was enveloped in his scent, her body unraveling as she drifted off.

John pulled his shirt over his damp hair as he exited his bathroom. Flicking off the lights in the apartment before heading to his bed.

He quickly set the alarm on his phone for 5:30 AM before crawling in beside Joss's sleeping form. Once under the covers he moved closer, wrapping his arms and body around her and settling in. He kissed her head and buried his nose into her neck as he stared blankly at a random brick in his wall.

"I'm sorry Joss" John whispered softly.

_'I'm sorry for destroying your life,_' John thought to himself holding her tighter as his eyes drifted close.

* * *

**AN: Although I wanted to be all sunshine and flowers. I figured if I was in Taylor's position I would flip out if my mom told me she was dating a fugitive wanted by the CIA FBI and NYPD. **

**Next Time: A further look into the past. Finch digs into the CIA . Kate gets to make a tough decision. Taylor chats with his Dad. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**XII. Worth a Thousand Words**

**_Cape Town, South Africa 2009_**

John studied the photo of their new target, a man who could've passed for his brother if he had one. The target was once an operative for the CIA, now he was a target of his own government for treason.

"If you stare at the targets picture any longer Reese I might think your door swings the other way," Kara smirked as she rounded the bed wearing nothing but a towel.

John snorted slightly, "Why is he a target?"

Kara paused setting her clothes down making her way closer to the bed "Wilson went AWOL during an active mission and is suspected of leaking data that compromised national security."

"Still this intel is thin at best, I don't think…," John paused as the file was snatched from his hands.

Kara frowned at her former partner's picture before dropping the file onto the nightstand as her towel to fell to the floor. Smiling as she watched John compartmentalize as she crawled onto his lap. "Compromised is compromised John. It's not our job to ask questions….."

"….It's our job to follow orders…or pay the consequences" Kara whispered, unzipping his pants as she nipped at his neck and cheek.

John grunted as she pulled his hair and yanked his head back.

"Now be a good toy solider and fall in line Reese, I'd hate to have to break in another new partner," Kara smiled as she pushed him back on the bed.

* * *

**Oxon Hill, Maryland, January 18****th**** 8:30AM**

Harold sighed heavily as he sat in the lounge of the lobby of the Gaylord Convention Center reading a Time magazine. He had specifically selected the location due to the high number of guest who were attending the security convention. The multitude of government issued laptops and equipment in the building would help convolute back-tracing once they breach the agency's mainframe. As he began to turn the page, the magazine was yanked from his grasp as a laptop dropped into his lap.

"I see your manners haven't changed much Noel" Harold stated as he watched the young woman take a seat adjacent to him. He frowned as he took notice that her appearance hadn't changed from when they first met almost eight years ago.

"You also seem to still have your tattoos and piercings, even though I suggested that the change your appearance so as to not draw attention to yourself." Harold chastised.

"Says the man who wants me to help him do something that will draw attention to myself," Noel smirked as she opened her laptop.

Noel looked around the lounge, "Where's your neanderthal today? Out torturing puppies?"

Harold cleared his throat as he opened the laptop watching it power on "My previous associate and I are no longer associates."

Noel raised an eyebrow not really surprised the Harold canned his lapdog Dillinger. She had sensed that their relationship, at least on Harold's part, was rooted in necessity. The man didn't strike her as the type who actually wanted to save people out of the goodness of his heart. But then again, her perception could be colored since the bastard broke her hand to get information out of her when they had all met eight years ago. But given the finality in Harold's tone she wouldn't press the issue.

"May I ask where you procured this laptop from?", Finch asked as he recognized that the laptop was government issued.

"From a gross fat old government suit who thought he was getting laid", Noel replied as she opened her emails.

"And when he realizes that his laptop is gone he'll report it and….", Harold began before being interrupted.

Noel snorted "Don't worry by the time the drugs wear off we'll be long done and gone."

"I opened a backdoor into the system from a hiring manger in the HR department, attached a virus to my resume. Once I break in they'll be on me, while I distract them you follow me in and get what you need...ready?" Noel asked as she looked up at Harold.

Given the nature of the situation Harold decided to ignore Noel's confession of drugging a man as he nodded before turning his focus back on to his laptop.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York City, January 18****th**** 9:03AM**

John strolled into the library carrying coffee noticing that Harold still hadn't returned from his trip yet, as noted by Shaw sitting at his desk eating a powdered doughnut. "Finch won't like you eating at his desk Shaw."

"What dad doesn't know won't hurt him." Shaw replied as she rewound the traffic footage from the intersection where she met their unknown assailant.

John barely had time to sit the tray of coffee down before Shaw snatched a cup, chugging almost half the contents as she stared at the screen.

"This guy is good I tried to get another angle of him before he got to the ally but he kept his face away from the cameras." Shaw stated with annoyance.

"They can't all be incompetent Shaw," John replied staring at the monitor watching Shaw follow the hooded man into the alley.

"What about the other tails?" John asked as he turned his focus back to the diner Joss and Fusco had been eating at.

"Not including the man in the alley, I clocked seven other tails. Two were in a black GMC, two in a Camry, three plain clothes loitering on the street and a surveillance van. Don't know how many were in the van but the three plain clothes guys came from that direction." Shaw summarized as she downed the rest of her coffee.

"I recognize the two in the GMC, they were the ones tailing Joss at the car wash." John clarified.

"Yeah, I figured they were FBI I think the two in the Camry are FBI too. When Carter and Fusco left the diner both vehicles followed. The three plain clothes on the street went the opposite direction back to the van." Shaw added as she sped the footage forward showing the men walking off in intervals in the opposite direction.

"That's because they aren't FBI." John stated as he watched the men on the street retreat.

"How can you tell?" Shaw asked curious as she looked back at the footage to see what she missed that Reese picked up on.

"The FBI agents are watching Joss…" John stated pointing at the screen "…look where the men on the street are focused."

Shaw leaned in eyeing the men, her eyes widening as she realized the men on the street all had their backs to the diner and were scanning the crowds.

"The FBI doesn't have a clean photo of me, there're probably running names on every man Joss talks to that looks like my numerous police descriptions. The men in the crowd…," John began.

"…know exactly who to look for." Shaw finished his sentence frowning.

John nodded in silent affirmation.

"Could it be anyone other than the CIA?" Shaw asked as she turned to look up at him.

"Could be…but doubtful," John replied as he narrowed his eyes studying the faces of the three men.

"What do you think they want? Why now?" Shaw asked looking back at Reese.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," John tersely stated as he turned on his heel and left the library.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City, January 18****th**** 6:30 AM**

Kate stood silently in front of her hotel bed staring at her empty suitcase contemplating the ultimatum Bates had given her at their _'lunch' _yesterday afternoon.

_x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_

_Kate picked at the remains of her salad her eyes roaming around the restaurant trying to figure out where the directors bodyguards disappeared to._

_"You can stop looking for them, after they swept the restaurant I told them to wait in the car." Bates stated as she sat her Blackberry down. _

_"So, what have you found out so far?" Bates asked placing her elbow on the table as she leaned onto her hand._

_"Not much I haven't gotten a chance to look at the data," Kate stated placing the USB drive onto the table realizing that it was pointless to lie. _

_Bates nodded picking up the flash drive "I'm sure you've come up with a theory." _

_"We're not here for Reese are we?" Kate questioned as she looked the director in the eyes._

_"How did you come to that conclusion?" Bates asked._

_"You don't seem very concerned that I have potentially sensitive material about Reese during his time with the agency…" Kate stated "…also we all know how this operation would have gone if he was the target."_

_Bates raised an eyebrow, "Ohh, how's that?"_

_"The agency has known that Reese has been in contact with Detective Carter and her partner since Agent Evans was murdered and Agent Snow disappeared on assignment." Kate stated shaking her head as she tried to piece together information "…what doesn't make sense is why all the effort now. We've had numerous chances to neutralize the situation, especially after Detective Carter and Reese interfered with the LOS operation." _

_"So what's changed now?" Kate asked as she looked up at the director._

_Bates smiled as she stood up dropping money on the table while gesturing for Kate to stand up as well. _

_Kate followed beside the director as the exited the café. Moving toward the street as a GMC pulled up. _

_"I put you on this team Kate because you're a smart …but.." Bates began as she turned to the young woman handing her back the flash drive._

_"But…"Kate asked as she hesitantly took the drive back._

_"..you might not be ruthless enough to move past your current capacity," Bates finished as she slid into the back seat of the GMC._

_Kate stepped back as one the director's bodyguards shut the door before getting into the passenger side. She began to move away from the curb, pausing as the window slid down._

_"You are right Kate in your assumptions Reese isn't worth all this effort" Bates spoke sliding on her sunglasses. "But if you plan to find out more then I suggest you meet me in the lobby at 8 AM tomorrow, if not your job is done here and you can go back to DC."_

_Kate silently watched Bates pulled off leaving her on the side of the road with more questions than answers._

_"Huh?"_

_Kate jumped and whipped her head to the left, startled by the deep voice suddenly beside her._

_"I was almost positive she was going to send you back to your cube in DC." Matt stated in unenthused surprise._

_Kate looked around her surrounding's trying to see if anyone else was hiding in the crowd around her._

_"Don't bother it's just me," Matt reassured as he linked their arms and began walking back to the hotel._

_"What are you doing here?" Kate questioned as she glared angrily at their linked arms._

_"I'm here to escort you back to your room," Matt replied smiling at the offended look she was sporting at him touching her arm._

_"Why?" Kate questioned._

_"I was ordered too….and if you plan on sticking around you better get used to saying how high when she says jump," Matt replied nonchalantly._

_x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_

Kate blinked away her silent thoughts and memories' as she looked down at her watch, she had thirty minutes to decide if she was going back to her desk in DC or staying in New York and seeing how far the rabbit hole went.

* * *

**Bronx, New York City, January 18****th**** 8:45PM**

Paul stared at his son from across the table, "So are you going to tell me what's got you so angry?"

Taylor looked up from his now empty dinner plate debating on whether or not to tell his father the truth '_..but to ensure that neither one of you can tell anybody who John is..' _Taylor shook his head as his mom's voice echoed in his ear about the danger of disclosing John's identity.

"You do know you can talk to me Taylor?" Paul urged as he saw the lost look in his eyes.

"I…have a friend…." Taylor began as he thought of a believable lie to tell his father.

"Okay." Paul encouraged him to keep talking.

Seeing that his father was buying the first part of his lie he continued. "She's in a new relationship with this guy who acts nice now but…according to these other kids at school is a lying d-bag who's just using her and could end up getting her into serious trouble."

Paul raised an eyebrow "Does this friend of yours know about the rumors the other kids are saying?"

Taylor nodded, "yeah, she knows but since he doesn't act that way anymore, she thinks the other stuff, even if it's true, doesn't matter anymore."

"Okay if he's a saint now why do you think your friend could be in trouble because of him?" Paul asked.

"Well…" Taylor began as he tried to think of a cover lie for the CIA. "…he was in a pretty shady gang before."

"A gang?" Paul repeated shocked and alarmed "Does her parents know about this?"

"Uggghhh…..her parents are…dead" Taylor spoke quickly.

"Her par….," Paul paused as he began to piece together Taylors' vagueness as he realized who his son was talking about.

"Taylor, have you spoke to Maya's foster family about this? Paul asked.

"Huh…"Taylor responded confused.

"Come on son Maya's the only friend you have whose parents are dead and your Mom's told me about the increasing number of school problems she's been having." Paul explained.

"Right…" Taylor covered realizing that correcting his father would cause more problems than not, so he let him keep on believing it was Maya he was talking about.

Paul nodded "Taylor I know you and Maya have been friends for a really long time but if you think she's doing something dangerous you need to speak up and let her foster family know especially if she's dating a former gang member. Do you need me or your Mother to talk to her parents?"

"No…" Taylor shook his head "I'll tell them."

"Thanks for the advice Dad…I'm gonna go finish my homework" Taylor stated as he stood up and placed his dish in the sink.

"Your welcome just let me or your mother know if you think Maya is doing something that could get her hurt." Paul reiterated.

"Okay I will Dad." Taylor nodded as he headed upstairs, pulling his phone out as he quickly texted Maya what just happened.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York City, January 18****th**** 11:35PM **

Joss stared lazily at her reflection as she brushed her teeth, thankful that the day was over and tomorrow would be the last day that the FBI would be surveilling her under the guise of protection**. **She quickly rinsed her mouth as she heard _Artemis_'s barking getting louder.

"Artemis hold your horse's I'll let you outside in a minute." Joss chastised as she made her way down the hall and down the stairs. Pausing when she noticed Artemis's posture, her fur bristled, hackles up and crouched ready to attack as she stared at the front door.

Joss quickly and quietly moved down the rest of the stairs, popping open the drawer of the end table behind the door as she pulled out one of her back up weapons. She eyed the front door cautiously as she tugged Artemis back before quickly flicking off the lights as she moved into the foyer aiming her gun and pulling back the curtain slightly to peer outside. The street was quiet, cars parked along the roadside, most belonging to her neighbor's and one particular Camry she knew belonged to Moss's men.

Although nothing looked out of the ordinary her senses were still on high alert as Artemis wouldn't have reacted if there wasn't anything to react to. As she moved back towards the front door, she could still see Artemis ready to attack as she stared unmoving at the front door. Joss clinched her teeth as she gripped her gun, she quickly edged up against the door jamb before throwing the door open. Her eyes quickly scanned her surrounding's, clearing all the vantage points she could think of.

As she lowered her weapon Joss breathed out deeply, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. When she turned to move back inside she paused noticing an envelope leaned up against her railing. Joss looked over her shoulder eyeing the Camry and the occupants parked four houses up the street.

"So much for the protective detail," Joss muttered as she bent down to pick up the envelope before quickly stepping back inside her home and shutting the door. Joss made her way into the kitchen as Artemis followed at her heels nosily trying to sniff at the envelope in her hand. As she entered the kitchen she flicked on the light before setting her gun onto the counter and reexamining the envelope before carefully opening it and pulling the contents out.

Joss felt her heart constrict as she stared at a photo. The familiar scene captured in a black and white, most likely from a street camera, showed her disheveled appearance clutching her shoulder as she walked away from an overturned SUV and Donnelly's dead body.


End file.
